Divinitates
by Elterceroendiscordia
Summary: La vida de Quinn Fabray y la de sus amigos no es como la de cualquier adolescente, es descendiente de una raza de Dioses. Su vida dará un cambio en cuanto conozca al amor de su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**Ni Glee ni sus personajes, me pertencen.

Esta historia me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Me encanta Glee y adoro la mitología griega, ¿Qué mejor combinación?

* * *

La noche es oscura, perfecta para gente como ella, si se le pudiera considerar gente a lo que ella era. Era un Dios, no es que fuera una persona pretenciosa, sino que realmente se le podía considerar un Dios, en este caso Diosa, para ojos inexpertos. Y es que pertenecía a una raza de "humanos" que fueron dotados con habilidades sobrenaturales. Eran los llamados Divinitates. Lo primeros Divinitates fueron los denominados Dioses griegos, de la Antigua Grecia, siendo los principales Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Cada uno creo un clan para proteger su universo.

Ella pertenecía al segundo clan, el de Poseidón, descendiente del Dios Hefesto, Dios del fuego y metal. Junto a ella, Noah y Jake Puckerman, los mellizos descendientes de la primera Diosa, Gea, Diosa de la Tierra, Brittany Susan Pierce descendiente de Eolo, Dios del aire y por último Samuel Evans, descendiente de Poseidón, Dios del mar y las tormentas. Formaban la segunda facción, "Los protectores" el grupo formado por los cuatro elementos que forman el universo según la filosofía griega.

Cada noche desde que tenía cinco años era llevada a entrenar para poder pasar una prueba a su mayoría de edad. El entrenamiento que tenía que pasar cada noche se basaba en correr kilómetros en segundos, levantar toneladas sin esfuerzo alguno, además de tener que controlar cada elemento.

Estaban a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, pronto tendrían que superar la prueba de sus vidas, enfrentarse a sus miedos y ante todo sobrevivir.

A falta de solo una semana, para lo que sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa, de esperanzas y desengaños.

Pero su historia no comienza aquí, para ello habrá que retroceder trece años, donde todo comenzó.


	2. Conociendo a Sam Evans

**Disclaimer:**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aquí dejo el primer capítulo oficial :3 a medida que pasen los capítulos iremos conociendo al resto de los niños. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

-Papi, tengo sueño y es muy pronto!-Repetía por cuarta vez la niña a su padre que se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas sillas de aquel aeropuerto londinense.- ¿Por qué tamos aquí? ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntaba a su padre que ese día se encontraba extrañamente callado, ¿se habría enfadado con ella por quemar a su osito de peluche? No fue culpa de ella, solo estaba jugando con él y de repente estaba en llamas.

Recién había cumplido cinco años, y su pequeño oso de peluche al que apodó "Toby" había sido uno de los tantos regalos que había recibido la hija pequeña del matrimonio Fabray.

Una semana después de su cumpleaños empezó a notar que se sentía rara, a medida que pasaba el tiempo más diferente se sentía hasta que un martes, a las cinco de la tarde mientras jugaba con "Toby", y enfadarse con él por no querer ir a conocer a "Mimi" la elefanta, decidió castigarlo, y con su rabia contenida lo fue a sentar en una silla en una esquina de esa pequeña habitación de paredes azules, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano estaba ardiendo y junto a ella su tan preciado peluche.

Desde ese día, su padre le dijo que las cosas iban a cambiar y junto a su madre hicieron las maletas y metieron en cajas todas sus pertenencias y en esa misma noche en la madrugada a las tres de la mañana la despertaban para coger el coche y tras una de viaje llegaron al aeropuerto más cercano de su casa.

Ya eran las cinco y la niña seguía sin comprender que pasaba, ¡ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido! Fue todo culpa de Toby por ser tan desagradable, cuando iba a preguntar por quincuagésima vez qué sucedía su padre la paró con un gesto de la mano- Cariño, tranquila ¿Vale? No estamos enfadados contigo ni nada de eso, pero nos tenemos que ir a visitar unos familiares y ¡así harás nuevos amigos!-Dijo el padre mostrando su sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

Pero la niña no contenta con ello, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- ¡Yo ya tengo amigos! No son tan listos como yo, pero ya los tengo.

Su padre en respuesta solo pudo negar con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía por las ocurrencias de su hija- Cariño, confía en mí ¿De acuerdo? Ahora vete con mamá que parece que le están dando problemas esos donuts glaseados- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le guiñaba un ojo.

La niña cambió la cara a una de extrema felicidad y fue corriendo donde su madre que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa y dos donuts de sus favoritos ¡Glaseados rellenos de fresa!

Una hora después fueron embarcando los pasajeros al avión que les llevaría al suelo americano donde se encontrarían con esos familiares de los que la niña nunca oyó hablar.

Unas horas más tarde, el avión aterrizó y una sorprendida pequeña Lucy salía de la mano de sus padres y arrastrando una pequeña maleta de las tortugas ninja. Había dormido en todo el vuelo pero aun así se sentía cansada, al salir por la puerta de cristal para entrar en el gran aeropuerto vio como un hombre se acercaba a su padre. Detrás de ese hombre se escondía un pequeño niño de tez tan blanca como la de ella y ojos verdes como los de ella que de vez en cuando se asomaban para mirarla con curiosidad.

-Lucy, este niño de aquí es tu primo Samuel, tiene la misma edad que tú, ¿sabes?, además, ¡es tan listo como tú!-Dijo su padre mostrándole una sonrisa cariñosa como muestra de apoyo y empujando suavemente su espalda para acercarla más al pequeño niño.

-No me creo que este niño sea tan listo como yo, ¡mírale! Tiene cara de tonto, además, ¿Has visto esos labios? Eso no puede ser normal- Replicó la pequeña señalando con desagrado al pequeño, que en respuesta se escondió más detrás de las piernas del hombre muy parecido a su padre.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué te he dicho de meterte con la inteligencia de otros niños? Además, el pequeño Sam es tan listo como tú o incluso más.- La reprendió su padre.

-Lo siento papá- Se disculpó la niña a la vez que se acercaba al pequeño un poco más- Me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray-Estiro su mano a modo de presentación- La primogénita del matrimonio Fabray, por si no lo sabes, primogénita significa que soy la primera-Pronunció con cierto retintín que no fue pasado por alto por su padre que le dio una mirada severa de advertencia.

El niño salió de su escondite de detrás de las piernas de aquel hombre que miraba asombrado a la niña por su uso temprana del sarcasmo –Mi nombre es Samuel Evans y este de aquí es mi padre- Cogió la mano que le fue ofrecida por la niña- Y si sé lo que significa, al igual que sé lo que significa petulante, cosa que tú has sido, que por si no lo sabías es sinónimo de engreída-Dijo el niño recibiendo a cambio una gran sonrisa de la niña y un asentimiento con mirada de orgullo por parte de su padre.

-Me caes bien Evans, seremos grandes amigos- Cogió de nuevo la mano del niño y lo arrastró con ella al coche donde ya les esperaba dentro la madre de esta sin menor resistencia del niño que tenía un sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en la cara por haber hecho una amiga nueva.


	3. Conociendo a Britt-Britt

**Disclaimer: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, ya voy el tercero en total, es que hoy me siento inspirada :3 ¡disfrutad! Os pediría Reviews, pero no puedo obligaros, aún... *Música de suspense* CHAN CHAN CHAAAN. Siento que sean tan corots pero es que soy una persona distraída y no sé concentrarme mucho tiempo en una misma cos...¡Una ardilla! Ven aquí bonita, ¡ven!, Bueno lo que decí, que me distraigo.

* * *

Una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules agrisados esperaba impaciente a que sus padres metieran ya las maletas en el maletero que les llevaría a su nueva casa, tuvo que viajar desde Holanda por horas interminables para poder llegar por fin a tierras americanas, pero por fin ya había llegado. Hace más o menos un mes que había cumplido su cumpleaños número cinco y fue a partir de ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas sobre no ser como los demás niños se estaban esclareciendo.

Una semana antes, mandó a volar a un niño con solo el movimiento de su mano al llamarla tonta, lo empujó por unos metros, por suerte el niño solo tuvo unas rozaduras y el sabio convencimiento de que las chicas eran unas brujas con poderes mágicos.

Cuándo se lo contó a sus padres, su reacción inicial fue de preocupación por el niño "atacado" pero luego se mostraron serios y le dijeron que tenían que mudarse a una casa cerca de unos familiares que vivían en Estados Unidos.

La niña no dijo nada y aceptó lo decretado por sus padres, al fin de al cabo, no tenía nada que perder, todos los niños se metían con ella así que no tenía amigos que echar de menos.

Cuando a aquella casa con un jardín verde rodeada de sus flores favoritas, los lirios. Saltó del coche para poder olerlas con mayor intensidad, ya que el olor inundaba ya sus fosas nasales desde que aparcaron frente a la casa de color amarillo claro. Cuando dejó de embriagarse con su olor cayó en cuenta de que sus padres saludaban a unos mayores que ella nunca había visto, junto a los mayores había dos niños rubios como ella y también de ojos claros pero a diferencia de ella eran de color verde. Su madre la invitó a acercarse y le presentó a los mayores como sus tíos y a los dos niños como sus primos de su misma edad.

-Hola me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray y soy la primogénita del matrimonio Fabray, que por si no lo sabías significa que soy la prime...-Fue interrumpida por el niño a su lado que la miraba negando la cabeza.

-¿Siempre vas a presentarte igual? Te he dicho que eres muy engreída, y no me salgas con que los Fabray sois así porque no me lo creo. Lo siento por mi prima, soy Samuel Evans.-Terminó de decir el niño a la vez que estiraba su mano, recibió una mirada asesina de Quinn y una mirada divertida de la otra niña a la que les parecía muy graciosa esa pareja de niños.

-Soy Brittany Susan Pierce, también soy la primogénita- Estiró su mano para coger la del pequeño Sam- Encantada Sam ¿Puedo llamarte así?- Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pequeño, y cuando soltó la mano del niño estiró la mano para coger la de la otra niña- Encanta Lucy o Quinn ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?-preguntó la niña mientras agitaba su mano junto a Quinn.

-Si vamos a ser amigas, y porque lo seremos, llámame solo Quinn, no soporto cuando los mayores me llaman Lucy.-Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua a su primo.-Así que… ¿Qué haces tú?- preguntó observándola con atención- Yo hago que las cosas se quemen, y Sam por lo que me ha contado puede ahogar gente-Sonrío con malicia mirando a su primo.

-¡No es ahogar a gente listilla! Puedo manejar el agua, lo otro fue un accidente, pero es que mi prima es muy graciosa, bueno, nuestra prima ¿no? Se supone que somos primos.-llevó a las niñas a la parte de detrás de la casa que tenía un inmenso jardín trasero, una piscina, y una barbacoa.

-¡Yo puedo hacer volar cosas!-exclamó la niña con ilusión, después de todo ya no era una chica rara, o una bruja como la llamó Lucas.-También tuve un accidente, un niño me estaba llamando tonta y le empujé sin tocarlo.

-¿Te llamó tonta?-Intervino la pequeña Lucy-No pareces tonta, pareces tan lista como Evans o yo, bueno, como yo no, soy demasiado lista- Intervino la niña sacando pecho.

-Me llaman tonta por decir que veo unicornios y porque hablo con mi gato- Acotó la pequeña Brittany bajando la cabeza mostrando signos de que se iba a poner a llorar.- ¿Vosotros también vais a llamarme tonta?

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿Tienes un gato? ¡Un gato! Adoro los gatos, mamá no me deja tenerlos porque es alérgica y la hacen estornudar, mocos y blah, blah cosas asquerosas-Dijo el pequeño Evans.-Nunca te diré tonta, pareces muy lista, incluso más que Fabray- Le sacó la lengua a su prima.

-Tengo algo que objetar a eso, nadie es más listo que un Fabray, ¿verdad papi?-Gritó la niña recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su padre que se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de su mujer- Y otra cosa, me encantan los unicornios, te envidio, yo también quiero verlos. Creo que seremos grandes amigas, quizás hasta las mejores del mundo mundial, Britt-Britt.

Brittany, sonrió por su nuevo mote y se sentó junto a sus nuevos primos-amigos. Por fin había conseguido lo que todo una niña de cinco de años quiere, unos compañeros de juegos, unos amigos.


	4. Conociendo a los mellizos Puckerman

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Aquí va el tercer capítulo, como todos es corto. Espero que os guste, ya seguiré subiendo mucho más tarde, ya que ardo en deseos de irme a morir a la cama. Gracias por leer y...¡Buenas noches españoles! Y supongo que tardes en latino América, así qué...¡Buenos días! Y si no nos vemos, ¡Buenas tardes y buenas noches! Sé que dije que no os iba a presionar por lo de los reviews pero me molarían ciertamente, y serían una buena forma de sobornarme para seguir escribiendo. ¡Un beso amigos y amigas!

* * *

¿Cuántos primos más tenía y no conocía? Se preguntaba el pequeño Sam que esperaba la llegada de sus primos de alguna parte del globo, ya había conocido a dos primas que nunca antes había visto, ahora iba a conocer a otros primos que eran mellizos ¡Mellizos!, eso es como ser súper hermanos. Esperaba sentado en medio de sus dos nuevas primas, que estaban tan desconcertado como él, antes no tenía primos e incluso ningún vecino, y ahora salen de debajo de las rocas y resulta que todos van a vivir en la misma urbanización.

Según lo que sabía estos eran los últimos primos que iban a venir, y menos mal porque él se veía como el único chico rodeado de chicas que les gusta jugar a casitas y todo eso que hacen las niñas, él no se quejaba pero jugar con un niño también estaría bien.

-Y bueno, ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce a los nuevos o no tenéis idea como yo?- Se levantó Quinn hablando a sus ya muy queridos primos, había pasado una semana desde que Britt-Britt había llegado y después de acostumbrarse a su ya muy distinto acento, más incluso que el muy gastado acento de vaquero de las montañas de Sam, era un poco deprimente acostumbrarse a uno nuevo.- ¿Cómo creéis que serán? ¿También serán rubios? ¿Tan listos como vosotros? ¿Tendrán los ojos claros como nosotros?

El pequeño Samuel había dejado de escuchar cuando empezó a hablar su prima, la quería pero a veces era extremadamente pedante, Brittany en cambio, siempre escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que decía su prima, ¡cuántas ganas de jorobarse la vida! Pensaba el pequeño, además, su atención estaba puesta en el coche rojo que giraba por la esquina entrando en su ya concurrido vecindario- ¿Habéis visto ese coche antes? No me suena, y llevo viviendo aquí desde que nací. ¿Creéis que pueden ser nuestros nuevos primos?

El coche se aparcó en frente de la casa de Sam al lado de la de Brittany, y de él bajaron dos pequeños niños que distaban mucho entre sí, uno era más alto que el otro y de piel morena, más oscura en uno. Los niños se acercaron corriendo donde estaban los otros niños sentados en la escalera de los Evans.- ¡Hola mi nombre es Noah Puckerman! Aunque prefiero que me llaméis Puck, es más rudo, más machote. Y este aburrido de aquí-Señaló al niño a su lado- Es mi muy poco querido hermano Jacob Puckerman, aunque le podéis llamar Jake.-El otro niño en respuesta alzo la cabeza en gesto de saludo- ¿Sois mis nuevas primas? ¡Qué pena!, parecéis muy guapas. Nosotros venimos de Nueva York solo está a unas pocas horas en avión de aquí, antes vivíamos con mis primas, ellas también se van a mudar pero no son como nosotros, ellas no son especiales.- Decía el chico sin respirar dejando a Sam, Brittany y Quinn boquiabiertos por cuantas palabras disparaba en un solo momento.-Mis primas también tienen nuestra edad pero ella no han nacido el mismo día que nosotros, me ha contado que todos vosotros habéis nacido el mismo día, ¡nosotros también!, creo que eso ya lo he dicho… Bueno no importa, seremos grandes amigos.-Finiquitó con una media sonrisa y regalando a cada uno un abrazo.

-Debéis perdonar a mi hermano, está un poco nervioso y cuando está nervioso parece mi prima, ella habla mucho más que él, os asustaríais.- Estiró la mano y saludo a los otros niños.- Encantado de conoceros yo soy Jake, como ya os ha dicho mi hermano Noah.-Sonrió el pequeño.

-Hola, ellos son Sam, Brittany y yo soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray primogénita del matrimonio Fabray, que por si no lo sabes- Fue interrumpida por sus primos.

-Significa que es la primera- Dijeron Sam y Brittany al unísono, rodando los ojos por el ya programado discurso de su prima.

-Si, si bueno, ¿vosotros sois listos? Porque si no lo sois me da igual que seamos primos, aunque lo dudo, vosotros no os parecéis nada a nosotros-Se quedó mirando fijamente a Jake y Noah y tras una pausa continuó- A lo que iba, ¿Sois listos o no?

-Si te refieres a que si somos inteligentes, lo somos, más de lo que dice la media de los niños de nuestra edad, pero eso es una de las muchas facultades que tenemos por ser quienes somos.-Respondió Jake sin cambiar ni un ápice su tono tranquilo y sosegado.

Los niños dieron el visto bueno a Jake y se quedaron mirando a Noah que les devolvía la mirada- Si esperáis que yo sea como mi hermano, os equivocáis, no soy un aburrido, aunque mi inteligencia está muy por encima de la media.- Dijo Noah, con tono alegre.

Dando visto bueno a ambos niños fueron invitados a entrar a casa de Sam donde les esperaba la madre de Sam con unos bocadillos para merendar mientras veían una de las tantas películas preferidas de Brittany, y nadie se quejaba, nadie puede negarle nada a Brittany.

-Así que… ¿sois primos nuestros si o no?- Dijo la pequeña Lucy que no se había podido quitar esa duda de la cabeza.

-No, no lo somos, ninguno los somos, ¿Lo sabéis verdad?, ¿Sabéis algo de la historia de nuestras familias?- Respondió Jake, adelantándose a Noah que le miraba indignado porque su hermano se había adelantado a él.

-¿No somos familia?-Preguntó Brittany- ¡Tía! ¡Dicen los primos Puckerman que no somos primos!-Gritó Brittany alertando a todos los adultos de la casa.

La madre de Brittany alzó en brazos a su hija y la puso en su regazo y lo mismo hicieron el padre de Quinn y el de Sam. El padre de Puck y Noah se sentó en el suelo obligando a sus hijos tirarse en el suelo junto a él.

-Verás hija, lo que dicen tus primos Puckerman no es del todo cierto, al igual que vosotros no sois del todo primos- Empezó a explicar Russel- Verás todo empezó en la Antigua Grecia…


	5. Un poco de historia nunca viene mal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Las faltas de ortografía son cortesía de la casa.

Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, me gustaría decir que se va entendiendo un poco más las cosas, pero no sé si las he liado más, respecto a lo que habéis comentado (Suena como si lo hubieran hecho muchas personas), al principio se conocerán todos y ya después me centraré cuando vayan al instituto, hasta llegar a donde empieza la historia, no sé si se considera Spoiler, si es así lo siento, no sé cuando dejar de escribir. Bueno lo dicho aquí va el cuarto capítulo, espero que os guste, me alegra saber que os gusta la historia, y siento de nuevo que sean tan cortos, pero es que no me concentro mucho en una misma cosa.

* * *

-La historia de nuestra familia se traslada a varios siglos del nacimiento de Cristo, en la Antigua Grecia dónde nació una nueva raza de humanos surgió. La primera Divinitate fue Gea, y a partir de entonces fueron naciendo otros Divinitates.

Pero el nacimiento de los Divinitates trajo consigo a unos seres que conoceréis como los Titanes, seres que en contra de lo esperado por la madre, la Diosa inicial, fueron los némesis de los Dioses, el más peligroso enemigo fue Cronos, padre de los tres principales Dioses que gobernarían el Olimpo. Esto ya lo sabéis por la mitología griega.

Lo que no cuenta la mitología griega es que los Divinitates que eran considerados Dioses, no eran de esa realidad, pertenecemos a una realidad paralela que viaja entre realidades para mantener el orden entre los mundos paralelos.

Sé que os resulta difícil de entender y tras años de aprender la historia de nuestros antepasados aún nosotros no llegamos a entenderlo del todo.-Contaba Russell recibiendo la total atención de los más pequeños- Cada uno de vosotros pertenecéis a uno de los tantos Divinitates que vivían en el Olimpo, la familia de Sam desciende de Poseidón, Lucy, cariño, nosotros descendemos de Hefesto Dios del fuego, la familia de la pequeña Brittany es descendiente de Eolo, y los Puckerman son descendientes de Gea, la primera Diosa. Aunque los primeros Dioses eran familia, vosotros no lo sois, ya que tras muchas generaciones vuestro parentesco se ha visto reducido únicamente a ser los siguientes Divinitates.- Russel observaba como los pequeños rubios agachaban las cabezas mostrando su desilusión al saber que ya no eran primos.

-Chicos, nosotros somos primos, no hay nadie como nosotros, eso nos hace especiales, y como compartimos lo especial, pues eso nos convierte en primos ¿No?-Replicó Noah al observar como sus nuevos amigos se ponían tristes- Yo ya tengo primos, pero no son especiales como yo, y por eso también querría que fuerais mis primos, ¿lo seréis? por fa.

Los niños asintieron contentos, después de todo serían primos, aunque fuera solo de palabra.

Los padres se levantaron para reunirse en la cocina dejando a los niños en el salón jugando al escondite.

-¿Cuándo empezarán a entrenar?- Pregunto el señor Puckerman- Tenemos que empezar muy pronto, dentro de poco sus poderes se desarrollarán del todo y puede ser peligroso sino lo hacemos a tiempo.

-Empezarán en un mes, tenemos que habilitar la sala de entrenamiento que hay en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. No pueden entrenar aquí, y al menos dejémosles unos mese para que se acostumbren a todo lo nuevo que les va a rodear-Acotó Evans.- Además, aún falta el resto de tu familia Puckerman, ellas también deberán entrenar, no tendrán poderes pero serán quienes guardarán El Portal, han sido elegidas como guardianes, lo siento Puckerman pero tus sobrinas tendrán que hacerlo….

Los susurros y el esconderse en la cocina era lo que la habían llamado la atención, Quinn estaba muy atenta a todo lo que los adultos decían. Aprovechando su escondite en uno de los armarios de la limpieza de al lado de la cocina, escuchaba cada palabra que decían los mayores ¿Quiénes serán esos guardianes? ¿Sobrinas? ¿Se referirán a las primas de Puck? ¿¡Qué persona normal se apellida Puckerman!? ¡Qué cruz tienen que llevar los pobres! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Samuel abrió la puerta y salió corriendo- ¡Sam vuelve aquí! ¡No vale! ¡No es justo!-Gritaba la niña llamando la atención de los adultos que se hallaban en la cocina ¿Los habrá escuchado? La niña haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de los adultos salió corriendo detrás de Sam que estaba apunto de nombrarla ¡Ella no podía perder! ¡Era una Fabray por todos los cielos!

Samuel estaba a punto de llegar a la pared para nombrar a la pequeña Quinn cuando una barrera en llamas se lo impidió. El niño se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer y viendo arder el suelo y las paredes, cuando se giró vio a Quinn con una mano estiraba hacia su dirección y con cara de pánico ¡Tenía que hacer algo, la casa iba a arder en llamas! E hizo lo mejor que se lo ocurrió en el momento, gritó.

\- ¡Papá! ¡La casa está ardiendo!- Gritaba Sam y fue cuando lo vio, su padre aparecía detrás del fuego. Los ojos de su padre se volvieron de un color azul cristalino, y con un pestañeo de pronto el fuego había desaparecido, en su lugar todo estaba empapado e incluso Quinn que estaba en una distancia considerable ¿Qué había pasado?


	6. Las primas de Puckerman

**_Disclaimer_:** Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertencen.

**CharlieDi: **No sé si pueda, lo intentaré pero lo más seguro es que los suba los fines de semana ya que entre semana y en especial esta tengo exámenes. Pd: Gracias por comentar y yo no suelo escribir drama, suficiente Drama hay en la vida de por sí.

**Mel Mei**: Intentaré no volverme una pedante pero no prometo nada, ya me conoces, me gusta hacerme la importante, gracias por leer mi historia para mí :)

**Areli Escobar:** gracias por comentar, me pone muy contenta saber que te gusta, es un honor.

**SakuraC319:** Espero que este capítulo te dé lo que necesitas (Uy eso ha sonado muy pornoso), gracias por comentar.

**Hina2310: **Me gustaría hacerlos más largos, pero mi concentración, siendo sincera, es una soberana mierda, así que saltó de una cosa a otra y por eso separó los capítulos.

**Guests:** Gracias por comentar, un beso.

Después de este momento de agradecimiento varios, os dejo este nuevo capítulo. Cada vez que me dejáis un Review abro una botella de champán e invito a mis vecinos porque sólo son majos cuando están borrachos, así que ayudadme a emborracharlos, es broma, no son majos nunca :3

* * *

-¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Van a venir mis primas! ¿Sabes cómo son? Son muy divertidas, por al menos San, Rachel es un poco pesada y sigue demasiado las normas pero también mola.-Decía Puck emocionado, sus primas llegarían esa misma tarde, por fin estaría toda su familia en la misma ciudad.

Habían pasado tres semanas del incidente del escondite, Sam seguía pensando en como su padre había cambiado de aspecto y Quinn pensaba quién podrían ser esas niñas, ¿serían tan importantes como ella, ellos?, el tiempo pasaba y cada vez estaba más intrigada sobre quiénes podrían ser.

Durante esas tres semanas, iban descubriendo que poseían más habilidades aparte de poder manejar los elementos de la naturaleza, como la rapidez.

Un día, en casa de los Pierce la pequeña Brittany estaba en la cocina intentando alcanzar el bote de las galletas de la alacena de arriba, para darles a sus amigos que la esperaban en el salón jugando a las cartas. Para coger más altura, se subió al respaldo de una silla y cuando consiguió su objetivo, intentó bajar perdiendo el equilibrio, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Jake con cara de preocupación a cogiéndola en brazos-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el niño cuando la dejó en el suelo-Cuando he mirado a la cocina la ver que tardabas he visto como te ibas a caer.

La niña le miró sorprendida-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido Jake? ¿No estabas en el salón?-La niña observó como Jacob abría los ojos al darse cuenta que había llegado hasta donde ella estaba demasiado rápido- Gracias Jake, me hubiera hecho mucho daño si no fuera por ti- Dijo Brittany dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

-De nada Britt, aunque realmente no sé como llegué aquí.-Respondió el niño, un poco sonrojado por el beso que le había dado su amiga.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, hermano?-Preguntó Puck que venía con Sam y Lucy- Era tu turno y ya no estabas- Puck miró la cara y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro- ¿Estás sonrojado? Oh, el pequeño Jackie está rojo- Se burló Noah.

-Cállate Noah, o les cuento lo que tú y yo sabemos- Sonrió en signo de victoria cuando vio que su hermano se callaba- Creo que esta es una de las habilidades que tenemos. ¿Hacemos una prueba?

-Una prueba suena emocionante- Dijo ilusionada Brittany- ¡Deberíamos echar una carrera!

-¡Eso sería genial! Seguro soy la más rápida, soy una Fabray, soy la mejor en todo- Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ugh Fabray, eres un pelmazo. Acepto lo de la carrera, creo que lo deberíamos hacer en la calle, aún no hay nadie, así que nadie nos puede ver-Dijo Sam, todos los niños se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la casa y miraron si había alguien que pudiera verlos- Todo despejado, no hay moros en la costa.

-Bien, tenemos que llegar a la tercera farola contando a partir de la casa de Noah, volver-Señaló Jake-¿A la de tres?-Todos asintieron- A la de una-Todos sacaron pecho y levantaron la cabeza- A la de dos- Fijaron su mirada en la farola- ¡Y a la de tres!- Todos salieron disparados, y antes que se dieran cuenta ya estaban de vuelta.

-¡Eso ha sido grandioso! ¿Quién ha sido el primero?-Preguntó Puck- Yo creo que ha sido Britt, cuando he llegado ella ya estaba esperando.

-¡No ha sido Britt-Britt! He sido yo, soy la más rápida…-Se quedó hablando sola porque todos fueron a felicitar a Brittany-Chicos… ¡CHICOS!- gritó llamando la atención de los niños que la miraron y volvieron su mirada a Brittany mientras la seguían felicitando- Está bien…-Suspiró Quinn dándose por vencida-¡Felicidades Britt! casi no te he visto ni salir- felicitó la pequeña rubia acercándose a ellos.

Una semana después del altercado de las galletas, Quinn había invitado a Brittany a una noche de chicas ya que los chicos habían decidido acampar en el jardín de Samuel. Cuando estaban viendo una película de miedo, no apta para ellas (pero el placer de lo prohibido es tan gratificante). En mitad de la película Quinn vio algo moverse alrededor de su ventana, pero fingió no darle importancia, ella no tenía miedo a nada, eso era algo de niños de cuatro años, ella ya tenía cinco, ya era mayor, diez minutos después volvió a ver algo moverse y se empezó a encontrar inquieta. Brittany rápidamente notó como su prima se ponía nerviosa y decidió mirar lo que tenía tan atenta a Quinn, cuando vio como un monstruo se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación, pegó un grito que asustó más a Lucy haciendo que levantara su cama y la pusiera en la ventana. Las dos pequeñas rubias estaban tan asustadas que no escucharon como los niños se reían y luego se asombraban por la fuerza de la pequeña Lucy.

Dos semanas después fueron avisados de que llegarían las primas de Jake y Noah esa misma tarde y que se mudarían en la casa al lado de Brittany y en la otra casa al lado de la de Sam.

Los niños habían decidido jugar mientras esperaban a las niñas nuevas, estaban jugando el pilla-pilla en la calle cuando vieron aparecer dos camiones de mudanzas y dos coches todoterreno, uno verde y otro verde por el cruce de la calle. Lo siguiente que vieron fue como Jake y Puck habían desaparecido y estaban saludando a una chica latina y una chica morena con rasgos marcadamente judíos. Después Puck señaló desde donde se encontraba a sus amigos y les invitó a acercarse- Chicos, estas son mis primas Santana Marie López, alias Satán, como la llama mi papá, y esta de aquí es mi otra prima Rachel Barbra Berry, la aburrida-Recibió un golpe de la pequeña morena y un ¡Hey! demostrando su descontento- Au, y violenta-decía mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Encanta, soy Rachel, ¿vosotros seréis nuestros nuevos amigos?- decía mientras abrazaba a los niños- Realmente consideró interesante que poseáis esas habilidades, nosotras seremos las guardianes, seremos las encargadas de cubriros, para que lo podáis entender, mi papi ha dicho que nuestro trabajo será muy difícil luego papá le riñó por hablar más de la cuenta.-Todos se sintieron asombrados por como hablaba e incluso Sam se atrevió a decir que Quinn había encontrado una rival en su pedantería- Y bueno eso es todo, creo, San, ¿Algo que añadir?

-Creo que no Berry, con tu verborrea has aclarado todo y confundido a todos- Respondió Santana recibiendo una cara indignada de Rachel-Yo soy Satán, encantada, seré vuestra peor pesadilla- culminó con una sonrisa maligna.

-Hola Sanny y Rach, yo soy Brittany, seré vuestra amiga- Se presentó la pequeña Pierce.

-Él es Sam, labios de trucha para los amigos- Presentó Quinn a Sam recibiendo una mirada asesina de este y un chócala de Santana- Yo soy Quinn Fabray, la primogénita…

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo también soy la primera igual que San-Interrumpió Rachel recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de el resto-¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo raro?

Quinn la miró con furia, ¿Quién se creía ese enano? Nadie interrumpía a un Fabray, pase Sam y Brittany, son sus amigos, pero esta niña desconocida…-Me caes mal- Susurró Quinn mirando a Rachel, que la miró sorprendida- Nadie me interrumpe enano, cara loro- Dijo Lucy antes de salir corriendo de allí, dejando a todos descolocados.

-No lo tomes en serio Rachie- Dijo Brittany intentando animar a la morena que había bajado la cabeza triste- Ella solo está exagerando- Susurró, recibiendo un grito de Quinn diciendo que no lo estaba haciendo.

-Verás como todos seremos amigos, Berry-concluyó Santana intentando animar a Rachel.


	7. Rutina, todo se reduce a ella

**Disclaimer: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, he aprovechado mi insomnio para escribir un rato a ver si me entraba sueño. Sé que las cosas al principio parecen lentas pero si os doy Faberry directamente no sería interesante ¿no? aunque siendo sincera, creo que el siguiente capítulo ya empieza el salseo. Gracias por leer y espero vuestro reviews para emborrachar vecinos. Un beso mis queridos padawans.

* * *

Las puertas del instituto se abrían dejando paso a tres hermosa chicas vestidas de uniforme de animadoras. Una joven rubia de pelo corto recogido en una coleta, con ojos verdes con motas doradas que hipnotizaban, abría paso entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, detrás de ella venían sus dos mejores amigas. Una joven latina de pelo negro recogido también en una coleta y mirada aterradora que venía cogida de la mano de una joven y alta rubia de ojos azules agrisados y rostro delicado e inocente.

Saliendo del parking se encontraba un chico de piel morena con una cresta mohicana, junto a una pequeña morena de pelo castaño y ojos soñadores y un chico moreno con pelo corto que estaba abrazado a esta, esperando la llegada de los demás. Una camioneta hacía la entrada en el lugar dejando salir a un alto rubio de ojos verdes azulados y musculado que les saluda con una sonrisa mientras les indicaba que le siguieran al instituto.

Los tres chicos llevaban una chaqueta del equipo del fútbol americano y unos vaqueros negros, la joven morena llevaba unos pantalones rasgados y una chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta de tirantes azul marino. Diez minutos después de la entrada de las animadoras, estos entraban en el instituto produciendo el mismo efecto que las chicas, solo que los chicos que miraban descaradamente y lujuriosamente a la morena eran empujados contra las taquillas por los dos morenos, mientras que el rubio reía y negaba divertido. La misma rutina de siempre.

Habían pasado ya once años desde que se conocieron por primera vez con cinco años. Santana, Brittany y Quinn se hicieron mejores amigas, pero Rachel no cuadraba en el grupo, en realidad, Quinn no soportaba a Rachel y tras muchos intentos por parte de Santana y Brittany de incluir a Rachel, terminaron desistiendo cuando vieron que ya ni si quiera Berryse molestaba. En cambio, la amistad entre los chicos y Rachel se acrecentó, más cuando al principio de la escuela primaria se reían de ella por ir vestida con jerséis de renos y faldas de cuadros y los chicos salieron en su defensa incluso llegándose a pegar con algún que otro niño.

Cuando Rachel entró al instituto decidió cambiar su estilo de ropa, empezó a llevar vaqueros y sudaderas, también vestía vestidos que recibían más de una mirada lujuriosa de chicos que antes se metían con ella. Con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando, no así sus primos que más de una vez habían sido expulsados por encerrar a chicos en un basurero por horas.

La relación de Quinn y Rachel fue la única que no cuajó, sólo hablaban cuando les era estrictamente necesario, en los entrenamientos y en el instituto cuando les tocaba alguna clase juntas. Rachel era la capitana del Glee club, Quinn de las animadoras, eran completamente incompatibles.

Las clases fueron pasando y a la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se sentaban juntos, no era habitual verles separados incluso siendo de equipos y actividades diferentes. Rachel siempre se sentaba entre sus primos enfrente de Quinn ya que Santana y Brittany se sentaban juntas para darse más arrumacos y Noah y Sam hablaban de fútbol mientras que Jake leía en silencio, de vez en cuando hablaba con Rachel pero ella prefería escuchar música o observar atentamente cada movimiento de las personas de su alrededor, incluso de Quinn, que más de una vez sus miradas se cruzaban, haciendo que la rubia apartara la cara rápidamente y escondiera su rostro.

Después del almuerzo cada uno se separaba e iban a sus respectivas clases, todos coincidían en el Glee Club que tocaba a última hora. Y después se repartían en coches para poder volver a casa. Como cada tarde, Santana y Rachel tenían que ir a entrenar su resistencia con carreras de obstáculos, maratones y natación, tenían también que entrenar su memoria ya que debían que recordar cada código y cada llave para abrir "El Portal". Luego volvían a la casa de la morena, estudiaban juntas y Santana volvía a su casa, cenaban se duchaban e iban a dormir.

Cada tarde, al llegar a casa Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Jake y Sam estudiaban, al terminar, cada uno se iba a su casa y dormían hasta que el reloj diera las doce de la noche, se despertaban y se ponían sus trajes de entrenamiento. Su ropa de entrenamiento consistía en un traje pegado al cuerpo de un material elástico, por encima se ponían un chándal, ignifugo, del color que representaba su elemento.

Al salir de sus casas, se encontraban en mitad de la calle e iban corriendo hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraban sus padres, en el bosque en el que entrenarían. Su entrenamiento, al tener una mayor resistencia que los humanos normales, era más fuerte. Para empezar, corrían durante una hora sin descanso, después debían nadar durante dos horas el largo del lago y por último debían levantar rocas de toneladas de peso para mejorar su fuerza, y esto lo hacían día de por medio. Los otros días, entrenaban el uso de armas, enfrentándoles en combates reales, donde resultan malheridos pero gracias a la curación rápida de las que eran poseedores, no quedaba ni una marca, además debían entrenar el uso de los elementos. Los días que tenían que usar sus poderes eran los más cansados ya que tenían que luchar entre ellos y ponerse obstáculos entre ellos para mejorar sus habilidades.

Al termino del entrenamiento que terminaba al amanecer del Sol, volvían a sus casas, y se duchaban y se iban a dormir durante una hora hasta que sus despertadores sonasen para ir al instituto o a veces ni eso ya que a veces tenían prácticas de fútbol o de las animadoras, en el caso de Quinn, antes del instituto. La vida de un Dios no era tan fácil como ellos pensaban.

Y esta rutina se repetía constantemente, excepto los fines de semana donde sus padres les dejaban un margen para que pudieran divertirse como adolescentes normales…


	8. ¡Por fin es viernes!

**N/A: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Siento mucho la tardanza, he descubierto lo divertido de Tumblr y no he podido evitar estar navegando por Faberry. Esto me recuerda que le hecho un blog a la historia donde subo fotos y spoilers, el Tumblr se llama Divinitatesfic o podéis encontrarlo en Elterceroendiscordia. Lo sé, me lo he currado, apenas lo he empezado ayer, así que todavía no hay mucho, con el tiempo subiré más fotos y dibujos, espero que os vaya a gustar quién quiere verlo. Bueno en fin aquí os dejo un nuevo el siguiente capítulo será "Confesiones de borrachera", en fin, ¡disfrutadlo! Espero vuestros dibujos, y los que os preguntáis por qué no se hablan, lo explicaré más adelante. Un beso.

* * *

Los viernes eran sin lugar a dudas el día más cansado de la semana, ya que incluso Rachel que era una chica muy hiperactiva, parecía un zombie andante.

Aquel viernes no iba a ser diferente y tras pelearse con el despertador, se levantó a ducharse y preparar el desayuno para todos sus amigos, porque como era tradición, todos los viernes iban a desayunar en la casa de la morena.

Una morena ya duchada descendía por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina pero escuchó ruidos que la pusieron alerta, no podían ser sus padres ya que como cada viernes a la madrugada, se iban con los padres de sus amigos y se acercó a la cocina con cautela para ver quien podía ser.

El ruido del metal golpeando el suelo se escuchó por toda la estancia y cuando se asomo por la barra de la cocina, se encontró con una joven rubia, de pelo corto, que estaba trastabillando con unas sartenes.

-¿Quinn?-Se preguntó Rachel al ver que la joven rubia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia-¿Qué haces aquí?

La animadora dio un pequeño grito, llevándose la mano al pecho por el susto-¡Dioses, Berry! ¿Qué eres un ninja enano o qué? Joder, ni te había notado- Soltó un suspiro y se focalizó en la morena- Tenía hambre y mi desayuno no estaba hecho aún- Respondió la rubia a la morena.

Berry se la quedó mirando un momento, haciendo que Quinn se pusiera nerviosa y se girara para apartarle la mirada- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme y hacer el desayuno? Tengo hambre, y mi desayuno no está hecho.

-¿Acaso me estás dando una orden Quinn Fabray?-Preguntó una enfadada Rachel-Porque uno, no soy tu sirvienta. Dos, siempre te quejas de mis desayunos. Tres, estás en mi casa y cuatro, ¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa?

-No, no es una orden, es una petición obligada- Contestó Fabray- Porque uno, no eres mi sirvienta, no te puedo ordenar. Dos, tus desayunos son una mierda, así puedo quejarme de ellos y tener tema de conversación en mi club de "Todos odiamos a Berry". Tres, esta es tu casa, yo no pienso cocinar para ti, y aprende a cerrar la puerta, porque puede ser que la próxima persona que entre a la casa no sea una bella, inteligente, adorable y ¿He dicho ya que soy bella?, rubia, sino que entrará un violador. Aunque… pensándolo bien, estás a salvo de violadores, tranquila-Dijo la rubia con burla.

La morena que ya hasta se le salía humo de las orejas por las continuas burlas de la rubia, simplemente se giró y caminó hacia la vitrocerámica para empezar el desayuno, ignorando así a Quinn que la miraba con burla al ver lo fácil que era molestar a Rachel.

Diez minutos empezaron a llegar el resto de los chicos, el primero en llegar fue Sam que saludó a Rachel con un beso en la mejilla como siempre. Se sorprendió en ver a Quinn sentada en una de las sillas de la barra, que no les quitaba la vista de encima a ninguno de los dos. Sam estaba abrazando por los hombros a Rachel mientras esta, terminaba de servir el desayuno. Luego fue llegando Jake que saludo a las chicas con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, Brittany y Santana llegaban juntas, ya que para nadie era un secreto que ellas estaban juntas, y así hasta el último en llegar, que como siempre era Puck.

A las ocho, salieron todos de la casa de los Berry dirección al instituto, cuando llegaron, se despidieron y cada uno fue por un camino distinto.

A primera hora a Quinn y Rachel les tocaba historia juntas. Así que la diva fue a su taquilla a meter los libros del resto del día y sacar historia. Cuando cerró la taquilla se encontró a una Quinn con sus libros abrazados en su pecho mirándola, a su lado.

-¿Qué haces Quinn? Tenemos historia, vete a clase.-Preguntó Rachel mientras se dirigía a su clase.

-Esperarte para ir a clase Berry, ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿O es que tanto besuqueo con labios de trucha te han adormecido el cerebro?- Le contestó la rubia que ya avanzaba hasta llegar al lado de la morena.

-No, no lo han hecho, porque uno, no me besuqueo con Sammy, dos, llevamos tres meses de clase y ni una sola vez me has acompañado a clase, teniendo incluso las taquillas prácticamente juntas.-Respondió Rachel tomando asiento en su mesa- ¿Qué haces? Vete a tu sitio.

Lucy se había sentado junto a ella en la mesa- Sólo me he sentado, tampoco te voy a violar. Además he notado que no me quitas los ojos de encima-dijo moviendo tus pestañas y usando un tono coqueto.

-Eso es porque de un día para el otro vienes a mi casa incluso antes que Sammy, me esperas junto a mi taquilla y te sientas conmigo. Estoy comprobando que no hayas tomado ninguna droga.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, el profesor hizo acto de presencia en la clase y mandó a callar a todos.

Cuando la clase terminó, Rachel recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió de su clase casi corriendo, no quería seguir cerca de Quinn ya que toda la clase se la pasó observándola fijamente, definitivamente la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Antes de llegar siquiera a su taquilla para sacar sus libros de Algebra avanzada, fue agarrada del brazo.

-¿Por qué huyes?-preguntó Quinn- ¿Estás huyendo de mí?

-No estoy huyendo- Respondió Rachel que cambió de opinión cuando vio como Lucy alzaba su ceja tan característica- Bueno, si huyo, pero me estás poniendo nerviosa, sigamos con nuestro plan de ignorarnos, por favor, demasiada atención por tu parte me abruma.

-¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara- Al principio te quejabas porque no quería hablarte y te ignoraba, y ahora que quiero tratarte como un ser humano decente, no estoy diciendo como amiga, sino como ser humano, ¿Te quejas?.

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa? Volvamos a nuestro trato inicial de ignorarnos hasta que no nos toque más remedio que hablarnos como en los entrenamientos, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tu atención hacia mi, como ser humano es algo que no me resulta muy agradable.-Respondió la joven morena mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar a Quinn- Cuando quería ser amiga, tenía 12 años, el tiempo de intentarlo se acabó, prefiero nuestro trato meramente formal y cuando sea absolutamente imprescindible. Adiós Quinn tengo clase.

Rachel corriendo a su clase, dejando a una Quinn Fabray sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, la rubia despertó de su estado catatónico cuando el timbre para la siguiente clase sonó, obligándola a salir corriendo hacia su siguiente clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, Quinn dejó de intentar de interaccionar con Rachel y centró toda su atención en su libro. Rachel se quedó escuchando música mientras hablaba con Sam y este le intentaba hacer cosquillas de vez en cuando. Eso de vez en cuando llamaba la atención de Quinn que levantaba la vista de su libro y les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Al terminar las clases todos quedaron en verse en casa de los Berry. Cuando todos llegaron, se reunieron en el sótano de la casa mientras tomaban algo.

-¡Por fin es viernes! Hoy no hay entrenamientos y podemos descansar hasta el lunes, creo que estaba a punto de darme un ataque o algo de tanto entrenamiento. ¿Sabéis lo que hay qué hacer? ¡Una fiesta!-Como siempre el primero en hablar fue Puck que proponía una fiesta- ¡Hay que celebrar ese sobresaliente que ha sacado mi sexy judía!

-Noah, siempre saco sobresalientes, no busques excusas para hacer fiestas- Rebatía Rachel- Aunque no me parece un mal plan.

-¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿Berry proponiendo una fiesta?, ¡El infierno se ha helado! ¡Estamos todos perdidos!-Se burlaba Quinn- La oscuridad se va a cernir sobre nosotros, ¡Amigos, es el día del juicio final!

-Ignorando a Fabray y al hobbit-Se escuchó en el fondo un "¡Soy tu prima, dijimos nada de apodos!" por parte de Rachel y una respuesta por parte de Quinn de "No le hagas caso Santana, que afronte la realidad"-Bueno, ignorando a las idiotas, creo que es una gran idea, estoy cansada, y un poco de alcohol siempre viene bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sanny, hace tiempo que no salimos de fiesta, y además así podemos invitar a nuestros amigos del Glee club creo que es una gran oportunidad-Concordaba Brittany.

-Bueno, por mi parte y la Jake no hay problema lo que Rachel diga, al fin de al cabo siempre lo celebramos en su sótano-Dijo Sam con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a Rachel-¿Qué me dices Rachel? ¿Lo hacemos?

-Claro Sammy, como ya dije con anterioridad antes de que Fabray me interrumpiera, me parece una fantástica idea, mañana será un buen día para hacerlo, creo que los chicos no tienen nada que hacer- Afirmó la diva con la misma sonrisa hacia Sam- Creo que deberíamos empezar a comprar las cosas, organizar el sótano…

-De acuerdo, Puck, y yo nos encargamos de las bebidas-Empezaba a ordenar Santana- Enano, digo Rach, tu encárgate junto a Britt-Britt de preparar y organizar este sótano mugriento para que pueda ser habitable, Barbie y Ken vosotros encargaros de comprar algo que comer para la fiesta y tu Jackie, encárgate de comprar las pizzas y preparar el salón de arriba para que podamos dormir todos ahí, va a ser una larga noche.

Todos como si fueran soldados organizados empezaron a acatar lo mandado por Santana.

Brittany y Rachel recogieron el sótano, y colocaron los micrófonos en un pequeño escenario que tenían allí, conectaron la pequeña nevera que tenían al lado de la barra y metieron a congelar hielos.

-¿Qué tal con Quinnie?-preguntó de repente la rubia- Hoy iba a empezar a llevarse bien contigo, al menos eso nos dijo.

-Bueno, lo intentó, pero me asustó, estuvo conmigo durante una hora pegada como una lapa, bueno quizás no, pero demasiada atención de su parte me preocupa y me aterra-Respondió Rachel mientras colocaba todo lo que pudiera romperse en un cajón bajo llave.-Ya sabes como es, a veces te mira con esos ojos, y puede hacer confieses todo lo que no sabías que escondías.

-Ajam, entonces… ¿Ha conseguido que le hagas caso o no?-preguntó Brittany ignorando lo antes dicho por Rachel.

-Supongo que sí… aunque le he dicho que no me hable, no me gusta que agobien de esa manera, llamar a atención.

-¿No te gusta llamar la atención? Rachie, por favor, he visto como cuando pasa más de cinco minutos en el que nadie te hace caso en el Glee club, empiezas a cantar para que todos te miran y si te siguen ignorando, te vas de la clase con un portazo para que alguien te siga y te pregunte qué te ha pasado.-Dijo Brittany remarcando con sus manos lo obvio.- Te encanta ser el centro de atención Rachel, admítelo. Lo que pasa es que te asusta llamar la atención de Quinnie.

-Me ofendes-Dijo la joven Berry riéndose-¿Cómo sabes que hago todo eso? Yo lo he hecho tantas veces que para mí ya es algo habitual. No sabía que era tan predecible.

La joven morena tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación e invito a la rubia a sentarse junto a ella palpando el lugar junto a ella. Brittany se sentó junto a ella y Rachel aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-Estás eludiendo el problema Rachel, ambas sabemos lo que sabemos-Dijo Brittany dejando caricias distraídas en la cabeza de la pequeña diva- Ella solo quiere llevar la fiesta en paz, ha pasado mucho tiempo, debes afrontar la realidad.

Rachel iba a contestar pero escuchó como bajaban discutiendo los dos rubios.

-Sam ¡Te dije que no y ya está!-Gritaba Quinn, encarando a Sam.- ¡Olvídalo! ¡No te pienso ayudar!

-Baja la voz Quinn nos puede escuchar-Decía un más calmado Sam intentando tapar con su mano la boca de la rubia.

-Qué sepas que no te libras de la conversación, queda pendiente- susurró Brittany mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras-¿Por qué gritáis?¿Estáis enfadados? No me gusta la violencia-Intentaba llamar la atención de los rubios que tras verla intentaron calmarse.

-No pasa nada, pequeña unicornio-La intentó tranquilizar Lucy- sólo una bobada ya sabes como es Sam cuando quiere- Le intentó sonreír, no le gustaba que Brittany la viera gritar.

-No pasa nada Brittany- Afirmó Sam dejándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza- Sólo una tontería.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y colocaron las bolsas con la compra para la fiesta de mañana sobre la barra de bar que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del lugar. Sam tomó asiento junto Rachel que se había dedicado a jugar con un hilo del vestido que llevaba ese día, esperando a que terminaran de discutir.

-Hola Rach- Saludó Samuel con un beso en la coronilla- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada Sammy, sólo hablar con Brittany hasta que vinierais, ya sabes nada interesante-Dijo la pequeña diva quitando importancia al asunto- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías discutiendo con Quinn? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-Ya sabes, nada interesante solo hablar de cosas de rubios- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se quedaron el sofá del salón de asuntos banales mientras dos rubias los observaban desde la distancia.

-Odio a la estúpida parejita que forman- Saltó de la nada Quinn- Siempre tan juntitos y pegajosos.

-Quinnie, no son parejita, Rachel ya me lo hubiera dicho, soy su mejor amiga, no mantenemos secretos- Respondía Brittany tomando asiento en una de las butacas de la barra- Además, ¿Qué te da tanta molestia? No molestan a nadie. Por cierto, ¿Por qué discutíais?

-No nada, solo Sam intentando de convencerme para que le ayude a conquistar a Rachel, ¡A mí!-Decía la rubia mientras guardaba distraídamente la compra en las alacenas- Me da igual lo que haga, pero pedirme ayuda a mí.

-Claro, el no entiendo lo que sientes por Rachel- Dijo Brittany como si no fuera con ella la cosa.

-Exac… ¡No! ¡Eso no! No me refería a eso. El enano y el rubio teñido me dan igual, pueden hacer lo que les de la gana- Rebatía la rubia.

En eso llegaron Puck y Santana con Jake a sus espaldas, portando bolsas con el alcohol y Jacob llevando una pila de pizzas en sus manos.

-Puck, ¿puedes instalar el karaoke?-Preguntaba la morena intentando esquivar a una rubia que salía disparada a abrazar a la latina.-Es lo único que falta, hazlo de mientras que guardo las bebidas en la nevera.

Alrededor de las doce todo ya estaba preparado para la fiesta, y subieron al salón a comer sus pizzas ya frías, y beber alguna que otra cerveza mientras veían una película, la elegida fue _"Una serie de catastróficas desdichas de Lemony Snicket"._

La primera en caer fue como siempre Brittany que dormía plácidamente abrazada a Santana, y así uno tras otro fueron cayendo quedando solamente despiertas Rachel y Quinn que quisieron terminar de ver completa la película, aunque ya a diez minutos de terminar la película, Rachel cayó agotada por el cansancio acumulado y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su primo Jake que dormía desde hace un buen rato a su lado. En el momento de ensoñación creyó oír un suave susurro dulce de una voz muy familiar para ella-Buenas noches Rach, descansa.


	9. Demasiado alcohol

**N/A: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertencen.

Aquí os dejo un capítulo más, cada vez intento que me salgan más largos, así que este es un poquitirrinin más largo que los otros. Espero que os guste, espero vuestros reviews. ¡Oh tenéis que escuchar "The river" de Good Charlotte es una canción genial, en serio, o "Middle finger" de Cobra Starhip!

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, excepto una pequeña morena que había decidido salir a correr un rato por el parque mientras los demás despertaban. La anterior noche se había dormido muy tarde, pero eso no quitaba que saliera ese sábado a disfrutar un poco del sol que se dejaba ver en esa época del año. Mientras corría, escuchaba música para que el recorrido no le fuera tan pesado. Después de correr durante media hora decidió ir a coger el desayuno para los chicos y para ella, sabía que pronto se levantarían y exigirían su desayuno, "Lo que me faltaba, hacer cada fin de semana de su madre", pensaba ella.

Cogió croissants, pasteles, y donuts rellenos de frambuesa para que los chicos desayunaran, además de coger café para hacer en su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio como algunos de los chicos ya se estaban despertando, y decidió ir directamente a la cocina para preparar colocar en platos la bollería y preparar los cafés. Allí en la barra estaba sentada Quinn, apoyada en su mano y con cara de dormida. No pudo evitar la tentación y entrando lentamente a la cocina, cogió un cazo y lo dejó caer en el suelo de la cocina provocando que la rubia se despertara asustada y soltara improperios contra todo lo que se movía. La castaña soltó una carcajada que despertó al resto de sus amigos que aún dormían.

-¿Qué mierda ha pasado? ¿Quién cojones ha sido?- preguntaba una asustada y cabreada Fabray- ¡Ah! Solo eres tú.

-Si, solo soy yo ¿Algún problema?-Le respondió de mala de manera la joven Berry al notar el tono despreciativo de la rubia-Levanta al resto para que desayunemos.

-No hará falta, con tu escandalosa risa se han despertado los vecinos de dos calle más allá-Dijo la rubia con un tono molesto- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?

-En verdad sí, estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, para variar-respondió la morena- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Sammy!-Besó la morena al rubio en la mejilla-¿Has dormido bien?

-Buenos días Rach, he dormido bien gracias ¿Y tú?- respondió el rubio ignorando totalmente a la rubia que estaba sentada a su espalda.

Así comenzaron una conversación ignorando la presencia de Quinn.

-Bueno días Quinnie- Saludó una emocionada Brittany mientras saltaba a los brazos de la otra rubia- ¿Lista para la superfiesta?

-Buenos días Fabray-Pasaba por su lado una adormilado latina-¡Berry! Deja de sobar a boca trucha y prepárame el desayuno.

-Santana, todo está encima de la barra solo tienes que servirte-Le respondió Rachel sin mirarla- El café está recién hecho, como a su majestad le gusta.

-Gracias enano, al menos haces el café decente-respondió Santana mientras se servía una taza de café.-Britt, ven, vamos al sofá a tomar el desayuno mientras vemos esos dibujos que tanto te gustan.

Brittany cogió un pastel y una taza de leche y salió corriendo tras Santana-¡Hora de aventuras sí!-grito eufórica desde el salón.

-Buenos días sexy judía, rubia-saludaba un Noah en calzoncillos-Rachel, cuando termines de desayunar tenemos que ir al supermercado para hacer la compra de la comida.

-¿No habían ido ayer Sam y Quinn?-Pregunto la pequeña diva mientras se servía un café.

-No, nosotros compramos lo de la fiesta de hoy, no hicimos la compra para aguantar este fin de semana-se adelantó una rubia mientras se preparaba su café con leche, y cogía un donut relleno de frambuesa-Noah nos dijo que no hacía falta, que ya ibais vosotros.

-De acuerdo Noah, termino aquí, me ducho y nos vamos ¿Vale?-contestó una resignada Rachel-bueno, yo aquí he terminado, me voy a duchar, adiós Sammy.

-Adiós Rachel-beso a la judía en la mejilla- Luego nos vemos.

-¡Brittany! Vamos a ir a comprar después ¿Quieres venir?-Grito Rachel recibiendo un "¡Siii!" por parte de la rubia- Pues vístete que nos vamos en media hora.

Al terminar de ducharse, Rachel se colocó unos vaqueros con una camisa de cuadros verde y unas Converse del mismo color. Al bajar se encontró con una Brittany vestida con vaqueros y una camisa con un jersey azul celeste y a Puck con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero y también con unos vaqueros.

Cogieron la camioneta de Puck y fueron al supermercado a comprar la comida para toda la semana, Rachel llenó el carro con comida saludable y vegana como siempre, al mismo tiempo que Puck lo llenaba de carne y cervezas y Brittany se limitaba a coger todo lo que se encontrara por el camino y llevara chocolate.

En otro lugar de Lima, Sam y Santana discutían sobre Rachel.

-No te ayudaré, nadie tocará a mi enano, mi objetivo es que muera como vivió. Virgen. Y ni tú ni la rubia oxigenada que está espiándonos tocará ni un solo pelo de mi pequeño trol ¿Entendido?-Gritaba por cuarta vez Santana- Me da igual que haya sido tu primer beso y esas basuras, si fuera por mí sus labios seguirían siendo vírgenes. ¡Tú le quitaste la inocencia a mi Frodo!

-Yo no quiero quitarle nada al Hobbit ¿vale?, es más, ni la soporto, así que no inventes teorías alocadas-Salía de detrás de la puerta un enfadada rubia-Yo no la tocaría ni con un puntero láser ¿Me oyes?

-Yo solo quiero ser algo más que su amigo, ella siempre ha sido muy importante para mí, es de las pocas que me comprende y siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí-Se explicó el chico-Ella es… es todo lo que siempre he soñado, una voz perfecta, una sonrisa que enamora, amable, inteligente, le gusta jugar con nosotros a videojuegos, hermosa y graciosa.

-Me da igual lo que me digas rubio de bote, no te ayudaré a que mi primita sea algo tuyo, antes le compro otro gato gordo a Britt y dejo que ambos gatos se echen en mi cara y me quede sin respiración hasta la asfixia- Dijo la latina ignorando por completo a Quinn- Ella es muy pequeña para estar con novios.

-¡Pero si tiene nuestra edad!-Se exasperó Sam- Con o sin tu ayuda la conquistaré, yo solo quería acelerar el proceso pidiéndote ayuda, pero si no me ayudas le pediré ayuda a otra persona, me da igual.

-¿Podéis bajar la voz?-Entraba en la cocina un enfadado Jake con un mando de videoconsola en la mano-¡Estáis haciendo mucho ruido! ¡Así no hay quién juegue!

-¡Oh menos mal Jake! Dile a este par de locos que yo no quiero nada con Berry-Hablaba la rubia-Dile a la latina operada que Berry no es nadie para mí.

-¡Jake, amigo!, por todos estos años de amistad ¿Me ayudarás a conseguir una cita con tu prima no?-Rogaba Sam- ¡Vamos tío!

-Lo siento tío, pero mi prima es intocable, y agradece que no le vaya a decir nada a Puck porque te crujiría vivo-Respondió Jake en la puerta de la cocina- Vamos Quinn, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer, vamos a jugar un rato.

-Me voy, pero que sepáis que Berry es nadie ¿Vale? ¡Nadie!-Gritaba la rubia mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina- ¡Jake me pido ser el mando uno!

-Ya has oído al jefe Samuel, no esperes nada de nosotros-Le dijo Santana en voz baja- Es la más pequeña de nosotras, y no le dejaremos que le pase nada.

-Me da igual lo que digáis ella saldrá conmigo, os guste o no-Susurró Sam mientras Santana salía por la puerta de la cocina hacia el salón-Será mi chica, ni tú, ni nadie lo podrá evitar.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- Se escuchaba un grito en la entrada de la casa- ¡Ayudad a bajar la compra del coche vagos de mierda!

-¡Noah! ¿Qué te he dicho de usar malas palabras?- Le reprendía Rachel a Puck- ¡Pide disculpas inmediatamente!

-Pero Rachel…- Se intentaba defender el chico, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la morena- Está bien… Lo siento chicos… ¡Coged las bolsas de una vez! ¿Mejor?

-Algo sí, luego corregiremos esa manía que tienes de mandar las cosas-Dijo Rachel pasando por su lado-¡Vamos chicos, moved el culo, coged las bolsas!

Puckerman solo pudo reír mientras sacudía la cabeza a modo de resignación.

-Ya vamos enano, en cuanto termine esta partida, mierda Jake eso no vale, estaba hablando con el enano-Gritaba desde el salón Santana- ¡Mierda! ¿Estarás contenta no? He perdido ¡ya voy joder!

-Hola Rach- saludó Sam poniéndose a su lado- Ya voy por la compra.

-Berry, fuera de mi camino, no me dejas pasar-Dijo Quinn mientras le daba un empujón a Rachel- ¡Oh menos mal que estaba Puck! No podría comer esa basura vegana que compras.

Cuando todos hubieron guardado la compra en la nevera y en los armarios,

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-Decía Quinn mientras empujaba a Sam hacia la salida-Luego nos vemos.

-Rachel, nosotros nos quedamos, vamos a preparar las habitaciones para dormir este fin de semana aquí.-Decía Jacob- Tú y Quinn dormid en tu habitación, Brittany y San dormirán en la habitación de los tíos, Puck, Sam y yo dormiremos en nuestra habitación.

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir con Quinn? ¿No puedo dormir con San como siempre? ¡Yo quiero dormir con Britt!- Exigía la morena- O incluso con Sam, pero Quinn no.

-Pequeño Borrower, ni en tus sueños dormirás con labios de trucha- Le advertía Santana- Y tampoco con Barbie, dormirás sola, que duerma contigo Jake o Puck.

-¿Por qué no? Soy ya lo suficiente adulta para dormir con quién quiera, dormiré con Quinn porque yo quiero y tu no puedes obligarme-Discutía Rachel- Además no dormiré con ningún chico, y tampoco con vosotras, solo una vez lo hice y aún tengo pesadillas. No puedo creer la forma en la que le robabas la inocencia a Britt.

-¿Quinnie y tú vais a compartir "Lady sweet kisses"? ¿Podemos unirnos Sanny y yo?-preguntaba una emocionada rubia- Sería sexy…

-No Brittany, no lo haremos, solo dormiremos-Le explicaba Rachel- Dormiremos separadas por un muro levantado a base de almohadas.

-¡Me niego! No vas a dormir con la rubia-Gritaba la latina-¡Jamás! ¡Duerme con nosotras!

-Sanny si Rachie duerme con nosotras no podemos…-Susurraba Brittany en el oído de Santana- ¿Entiendes?

-Hobbit, dormirás con Quinn-Respondía una sonrojada latina-Pero no quiero que te acerques a ella a más de un metro de distancia, y yo misma supervisaré ese muro de almohadas ¿Entendido?

-Está bien Santana, lo que digas- Hablaba la pequeña diva- Voy a ir a prepararme para la fiesta.

Todos se fueron a preparar para la fiesta no sin antes pedir algo para comer.

Cuando todos ya estaban preparados, se sentaron en el sofá a esperar a que llegaran las pizzas, Sam y Quinn.

Rachel tenía puesto un vestido blanco que resaltaba su moreno, con un cinturón fino, trenzado, marrón y unas sandalias romanas a juego con el cinturón y llevaba el pelo suelto con una pequeña trenza en forma de corona. Brittany llevaba un vaquero clara, con una camisa blanca con rayas azul marino y un blazer azul marino, además de unas manoletinas negras, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con ondas. Santana, llevaba un vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas y escote palabra de honor con unos tacones negros, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con flequillo hacia un lado. Puck llevaba una camisa blanca con su ya típica chaqueta de cuero, además de un vaquero de color negro. Jake llevaba una de cuadros azules y blancos metida dentro de su vaquero azul claro, y llevaba unas Converse negras.

Media hora después de estar jugando a videojuegos llegaba la pizza y quince minutos después de la pizza llegaban Sam y Quinn que venían sin hablarse y mirándose de reojo. Quinn llevaba un vestido blanco con adornos de flores, un suéter de color amarillo claro a juego con unas manoletinas del mismo color. Sam que ya tomaba asiento al lado de Rachel y que le pasaba un brazo por su espalda llevaba un vaquero de color negro y una camisa azul verdoso que resaltaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué les pasa a Barbie y Ken?-Preguntaba Santana- ¿Se han agotado los complementos para vuestra casa de muñecas?

-No estoy para juegos Satanás, Sam sigue con lo mismo de esta mañana- Señaló a Rachel disimuladamente- Y eso que ayer ya le dije que no le ayudaría.

-Creo que ya te lo dije esta mañana lo bastante claro rubio de pacotilla- Decía Santana poniéndose de pie para apartar la mano de Sam, dejando a una confundida Rachel que no sabía de que hablaban-No me hagas hablar de esto con Puck.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-Preguntaba Puck con la boca llena, una porción de pizza en la mano y la caja en la otra-¿Qué hay que hablar? Apártate Sam, estás en mi sitio.

-De nada-Dijeron al unísono.

-Está bien…-Dijo Puck extrañado-Pues yo me sentaré aquí, y seguiré comiendo.

Todos se sentaron a comer sus porciones de pizza dejando a una Rachel pensativa. Después de terminar y como quedaba un buen rato para empezar la fiesta se sentaron a jugar a videojuegos. Después de jugar durante más de dos horas y cansadas de las discusiones continuas entre quién de Rachel y Quinn eran la mejor jugando decidieron ver una película en la que Quinn disimuladamente y aprovechando la distracción del resto, se acomodó junto a una adormilada Rachel. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Rachel y le cogió la mano. Eso hizo que una adormilada Rachel levantara la cabeza un momento para ver quién era, pero estaba muy dormida para saber quién podía ser así que lo único que hizo fue acomodarse mejor y se apoyó inconsciente en el pecho de la persona que tenía a su lado. Eran las ocho de la noche y todos estaban dormidos repartidos por el sofá o por el suelo del salón, faltaba una hora para que llegaran sus amigos del Glee club. Jake que se acababa de levantar del suelo con un dolor de cuello que le impedía moverlo mucho miró la hora y se asustó por lo tarde que era y vio a todos dormidos.

-¡Levantad de una maldita vez! ¡Son las ocho y estáis hechos un desastre y tenemos que empezar a preparar las bebidas!-Gritaba apresurado y dando una que otra patada a Puck y Sam que eran los más reticentes a levantarse- ¡Vamos joder!

Tanto grito hizo que Rachel se levantara asustada y luego avergonzada cuando vio como estaba junto a Quinn, la rubia al ver a la diva despierta dio un salto que hizo que se callera del sofá.

-Ya vamos Jake tranquilízate, a ver tú, Puck y Sam, que solo tenéis que organizaros un poco la ropa, bajáis y empezáis a preparar las bebidas- Dirigía una aun avergonzada y confundida Rachel que no sabía como había terminado así con la rubia- Nosotras, las chicas nos iremos a preparar arriba ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer las cosas?- Se quejaba Puck- No somos vuestros esclavos.

-Noah, si no quieres tener a cuatro mujeres histéricas por su aspecto, yo te recomendaría que hicieras caso a Rach- Le susurraba La oído Sam- ¡Está bien señoritas! ¡Id rápido y bajáis a ayudar!

Santana y Brittany subieron al baño de la habitación de Rachel, mientras que esta se iba al baño de abajo, seguida muy de cerca por Quinn. Mientras se preparaba y evitaba a toda costa mirar a la rubia se acordó de que esa noche dormiría junto a ella.

-Quinn…-Llamó la atención de Lucy- Verás… hoy dormiremos todos aquí… y… me han dicho que duerma contigo.

-¿Dormir contigo?- Se ponía roja- ¿Por qué no duermo con San como siempre?

-Lo mismo pensé yo pero… al parecer van a aprovechar que nuestros padres no están…y…ya sabes van…a…-Tartamudeaba la judía- No te preocupes ¿Eh?... va a haber…emm… muchas almohadas de por medio… ni siquiera nos tocaremos, ¡lo juro! Pero no soportaría dormir otra vez con ellas después de lo que vi… y con los… Sam no, porque creo que quiere algo conmigo y eso sería darle falsa esperanzas… y… Ya sabes… Puck puedo ser muy guarro cuando quiere…Jake es sonámbulo…

El tartamudeo fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién os ha dado permiso para cerrar la puerta?-Gritaba la latina- ¡Fabray! Aleja tus lujuriosas manos lejos del tesoro de mi duende.

-Deja de dar golpes- Abría la puerta la puerta la morena, dejando entrar a un torbellino que miraba a todos los lados y tocando a la diva- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Santana?

-¡Menos mal que sigues intacta! ¡Fabgay! –Gritaba la latina- ¡Te quiero lejos del jardín secreto de mi Hobbit!

-¡Déjate de estupideces Santana!-Decía una sonrojada rubia- Date prisa, vamos, que los chicos nos esperan.

A las nueve los primeros en llegar fueron Kurt junto a Blaine, ambos parecía que habían decidido ir conjuntados dado que Kurt llevaba un blazer negro con unos pantalones rojos y Blaine llevaba una pajarita roja con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, Rachel fue quién los recibió y como buena anfitriona los acompañó hasta el sótano donde ya estaban poniendo la música y Puck junto a Jake ya estaban bebiendo. La puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez quién los recibió fue Quinn, era Mercedes que llegaba junto a Artie, Mike y Tina bajó con ellos y empezó a beber y a jugar a los juegos que Puck había organizado para beber más. Y así fueron llegando hasta que estuvieron todos.

Había pasado ya una hora y todos estaban ya bastante perjudicados, Brittany bailaba medio desnuda sobre el escenario del lugar mientras Santana iba tras ella llorando para que se pusiera algo encima. Quinn estaba discutiendo a grito pelado con Sam que solo intentaba ponerse de pie para salir corriendo de allí sin mucho éxito. Rachel estaba tirada en el sofá riéndose junto a Mercedes y Tina de Santana. Puck estaba intentando ganar a un pulso a un muy perjudicado Jake que solo atinaba a mover de vez en cuando el brazo cuando la presión que le ejercían era demasiado para él.

Lo que nadie vio venir fue como una malhumorada Quinn venía corriendo hacia donde estaba echada la morena la agarraba y se la llevaba. Nadie les hizo caso, estaban más preocupados en coger otra bebida.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras a tropezones, y Quinn empujó a Rachel hacia el patio de detrás de la casa y la hizo sentarse junto a ella en el filo de la piscina.

-¡Ra…ra…rachel!- La sacudió la rubia- ¿Estás con…con… el imbécil de Shhham?

-Shhh Quinnie- La calló poniéndole un dedo en la boca- Puedesh deshpertaar al due…duende.

-Oh…pe…per…perdón, ¿Tú…eshtash con Shaam?-Preguntó susurrando la rubia- Di…dimee que nooo.

-Yo… yo… ¿Con Shaam?-Se empezó a reír- ¿Quée te hash fu…fumado?

-¿No…no eshtaash con…con… él?-Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa- Esho…esho ¡Esho es ge…genial!

-Me… me pa…arece un po…poco iló…lógico tuu pre…pregunta, sha…shabesh perf…perfec…perfectamentee que…que me gush…gushtan las chi…chicas-Intentaba hablar la morena- Shaam es sholo un migo.

-¿Coc... cómo de boorrshcha tas?-Preguntó la rubia-¿Cr…creesh quc…que te acordarásh mañiana?

-¡Diosh Qui-uinn! ¿Qu-qué haces ac…aquí?-preguntaba una muy confundida morena-¿Quc…que ha…hago quí?

-Crec…creo quee esho reshpon…ponde pre…preguntaa-decía la rubia acercándose a Rachel-Shi…shi te…te gushtaban lash chicas ¿Por…por qué le beshaste?

-Oooh ¿có…cómo sha…shabesh esho?-Preguntó la morena que intentaba que todo dejara de moverse- ¿Lo…lo dijo?

-Shiii, lo ha disho…Shaantaana shabee-Trato de hablar la rubia que estaba mu concentrada en como el agua se movía bajo sus pies- A…aunque…que… yo losh vi. Habíamosh que…quedado ese día, ¿Te acuerdash? Íbamosh a ju…jugar en mi cashaa del árbol, ¿Pur qu…qué lo hicishtee?

-Oh…ohmm…Tení…Teníaa seish añosh, era lo normal, chi…chica besha chico-Intentaba explicarse Rachel- Ademash… la…la pershonaa que quería beshar no shabía shi quería… Esh por esho que no me hablash, shi…no…no me volvishte habla…ar deshde entonshes… ¡Oh Diosh lo siento tanto!...Esho exshplica porquie me mirash mal cada vesh que toy con Shaam… ¡Te gushta Sham!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No me gushta Sham!-Se frustraba la rubia entre que le costaba hablar y la morena no paraba de repetir lo siento todo el tiempo le estaban dando ganas de saltar al agua o ahogar a la morena- ¿A…a quiéen queriash beshar Reiishel?

-Puesh…a la persona de la qué…-La morena no hacía más que dar largas a Quinn que estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-¡Eshtáish aquí!-Gritaba un borracho Jake que se acercaba tambaleando hacia ellas- ¡Vamosh shicash! ¡La fieshta eshtá abajoo!

-¡Fieshta!- Gritaba una eufórica Rachel, mientras agarraba del brazo a Jake-¡Vamosh Quiinn!

Las chicas bajaron y vieron como sus amigos luchaban para ponerse en pie, Santana y Brittany habían desaparecido. Kurt y Blaine se habían adueñado del karaoke y estaban cantando a plena voz, levantando dolor de cabeza a más de uno. Tina y Mercedes seguían donde Rachel las había dejado. Finn estaba jugando al "Ping-pong beer" junto con Sam que cuando vio a la morena salió corriendo hacia ella. Fue detenido por Puck en medio del camino, que le empujó hacia la mesa para que le ayudara a servir más bebidas bajo la excusa de que no era capaz de ver que era lo que estaba sirviendo.

Una hora después aparecían Santana y Brittany muy desaliñadas. Brittany saltó encima de Rachel que había vuelto a su lugar en el sofá aunque ahora ya no estaba tan bebida ya que desde que pisó de nuevo el sótano no había bebido nada. Santana de mientras se acercó a una rubia que se había apalancado en la barra, y que no quitaba ojo a la pequeña Diva.

-Si la sigues mirando así, la vas a desgastar- Se servía una bebida la latina- En serio, deja de mirarla, me estás asustando, pareces una loca acosadora.

-Tu estabas peor que yo, como es que hablas normal-Preguntaba la rubia, que no le quitaba el ojo a la interacción entre Brittany y Rachel- No la estoy mirando de ninguna forma, es Berry, la tengo muy vista.

-Vale, lo que digas, me da igual, con tal que tengas tus manos lejos de ella, puedes observarla sin pestañear todo lo que quieras- Decía la morena que sonreía cuando veía como Brittany intentaba hacerle cosquillas a su prima- En serio Fabray, no te he visto pestañear ni una sola vez desde que estoy aquí.

-¡Si que pestañeo!-Se intentó defender la animadora- Lo que pasa es que lo hago muy rápido ¿Vale? En serio, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien? Te he visto beberte una botella de Vodka sola.

-Eso se debe a que hecho ejercicio- Respondía la latina con una sonrisa pícara- Deberías probarlo alguna vez, pero no con mi gnomo.

-Estás muy pesada con Rachel ¿Por qué cojones piensas que voy a querer algo con ella?- Se enfadaba Lucy- Es frustrante, una diva, egocéntrica, es una metomentodo y es frustrante.

-¡Wow Fabray! ¿Desde cuándo ha dejado de ser Berry para convertirse en Rachel?-Se burlaba López- La has descrito demasiado bien para no fijarte en ella…

Santana se marchó de su lado dejando a una furiosa rubia junto a la barra, se acercó donde estaba su novia y su prima y se puso a jugar con ambas.

La noche pasó muy rápido dejando a su paso una madrugada llena de adolescentes, borrachos tirados por el suelo, habían decidido dejarlos dormir esa noche, así que les dieron un saco a cada uno y durmieron allí.

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Jake, Puck y Sam, en cambio siguieron su plan inicial de dormir en las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Rachel ayudada por Brittany llevaba a una muy borracha Quinn que había vuelto a beber después de hablar con Santana. Santana era llevada en brazos por Jake ya que no había parado de beber desde que llegó con Brittany. Sam y Puck se intentaban ayudar mutuamente a llegar a su habitación.

Marcaban ya las seis de las mañana cuando al fin todos pudieron acostarse. Rachel se echó en la cama y cuando ya estaba cogiendo el sueño, sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazar su cintura y un susurro por parte de la dueña de los brazos.

-Buenas noches Rach, descansa.

Y así, cayó dormida, con el calor de los brazos de la rubia alrededor de su cintura.


	10. El picnic, parte uno

**N/A:**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Me alegro mucho que os haya gustado la Santana sobreprotectora, me he inspirado en mí y un amigo que hemos creado una secta para mantener para siempre la virginidad de nuestra mejor amiga. Hubiera subido antes pero mi hermano se ha dedicado a bailar Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars en calzoncillos y he tenido que ir a echarme lejía en los ojos, tendré pesadillas con eso... Bueno, aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo, será dividido en dos partes, dado que ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño. ¡Buenas noches! Disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada bajo un árbol del bosque en el que solían entrenar. Habían decidido ir de picnic todos juntos para relajarse un rato después de la fiesta. Su vista estaba puesta en un panorama algo cómico y sorprendente, que no se hubiera podido imaginar cuando se despertó esa mañana. A su lado estaba Jake, que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa mientras veía lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los otros.

-¡Rachie!-Se lanzó a sus brazos una emocionada rubia- ¿Qué hacen esos dos así? ¿Qué le pasa a Santy? ¿Por qué Puck parece tan enfadado?- Señalaba Brittany hacia donde estaba Santana gritando a Quinn que estaba siendo aplastada por unos manos que salían del suelo, Sam estaba rodeado de una barrera de fuego del que no podía salir, mientras Puck estaba a punto de saltar dentro del aro de fuego para ir a pelearse con Sam- ¿Por qué Sam no apaga el fuego?

-No lo sé Britt, no sé como hemos llegado a esto.-Respondía Rachel- Sammy no puede apagar el fuego, porque dos elementos de un mismo guardián no pueden usar su elemento en contra del otro, por eso tu no puedes levantar por los aires ni a Puck, ni a Jake.

-Ah, es verdad…-Susurraba la rubia- ¿Qué ha pasado para que se pudieran así? ¡Sólo he ido a coger flores hace diez minutos!-preguntó una ahora confundida Brittany.

-Pues realmente no sé lo que ha pasado-Decía la morena-¿Tú sabes algo?-preguntaba la morena señalando a su primo que ya se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

-Pues…no la verdad…solo sé…que estabas con Sam…Luego Quinn…Santana se enfadó-Intentaba hablar el moreno mientras se reía-No…no sé.

-¿Qué hablabas con Sammy, Rach?-preguntaba Brittany-¿Se te ha declarado ya?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó la diva sorprendida la pequeña judía- Bueno, si, creo que lo iba a hacer pero de repente apareció Quinn y empezó a discutir con él, y se empezaron a pegar entonces Santana se fue a meter y a gritarle a Sam, Puck los fue a separar y Quinn le pegó y…¡No sé qué ha pasado! Todo iba tan bien esta mañana…

Iban a ser la una de la tarde cuando Santana se había despertado ya había despedido a todos sus amigos. Un rato después un maléfico plan se había ideado en su malvada cabeza, había decidido despertar a todo aquel que siguiera durmiendo. Despertó a Brittany que estaba en su lado de la cama plácidamente durmiendo, con un beso y moviéndola despacio, intento despertar a la rubia. Cuando hubo despertado la sonrió y la hizo que la acompañara a por los otros.

Entro en la habitación de los chicos y encontró a Jake en la cama saltando con los ojos cerrados, no le sorprendió demasiado, estaba acostumbrada a que su primo hiciera ese tipo de cosas mientras dormía. En cambio, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Sam y Puck abrazaditos haciendo "la cucharita". Aprovechó el momento para hacer una foto y ponerla en su perfil de Facebook. Acto seguido, después de ayudar a bajar a Jake de la cama, y despertarlo poco a poco para que viera como estaba su hermano y Sam, le pidió ayuda para despertarlos. Cogieron cada uno una garrafa de agua y se la vaciaron en la cabeza para acto después reírse hasta caer al suelo, al ver que del salto, Sam, había quedado sobre Puck y parecía que se iban a besar.

Luego todos se fueron a la siguiente habitación que era la que ocupaban Rachel y Quinn en esos momentos. Sam y Puck seguían sin mirarse, uno se sentía sucio, y el otro no se podía creer que pudiera haber dormido así con el otro.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron a Rachel durmiendo boca abajo, mientras que la rubia apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de la morena, estaba prácticamente sobre esta. Santana cuando vio la imagen decidió linchar a Quinn pero al acercarse fue detenida por su novia que le indicaba que tenía otra idea.

-Sanny-Le susurró-¿Qué te parece si…?

-Me parece una idea genial, chicos, ya habéis oído al genio, todos a sus puestos-Ordenaba entre susurros Santana-¡Tú ahí no, boca trucha! ¿No entiendes que cerca de que cerca de la versión bolsillo de Barbra Streisand no?

Todos se habían subido sobre la cama, alrededor de las chicas, Brittany estaba al lado de Rachel, junto a ella estaba Santana y Puck, al lado de Quinn estaban Sam y Jake. Se pusieron de pie en la cama y tras la cuenta de tres, se pusieron a saltar sobre la cama, dando gritos como "¡Despertad, volved de la isla Lesbos!" , "¡Despierta Quinnie, Rachie quiere sus Sweet Lady Kisses!", "¡Sexy judía, rubia, despertad que es hora de que me preparéis la comida!" y así más gritos que las chicas intentaban tapar inútilmente con sus almohadas. Como Brittany vio que no se iban a levantar de la cama decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba y se tiro sobre ellas. Santana decidió hacer lo mismo y así hasta que todos estuvieron encima de las pobres chicas que ahora luchaban por respirar.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya nos levantamos! ¡San me estoy ahogando!-Intentaba hablar Rachel que tenía un brazo de Santana alrededor del cuello- En serio, vete.

-¡Qué amargadas estamos por la mañana! ¡Vamos levántate y haznos la comida!-Ordenaba la latina- Te toca a ti y a Fabgay- Decía mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

-Santana siempre me toca a mí- Decía la morena mientras seguía a la latina- Al menos un día podrías hacerlo tú…

-Si lo hago yo, olvídate de que habrá comida de caballos para ti-Respondía Santana- Además, eres de las pocas que sabe cocinar.

-Santana, eres la única que no sabe cocinar, ¡Hasta Puck sabe!-Decía la morena mientras desde abajo ya se escuchaba un "¡Oye! ¡Eso es ofensivo!" por parte de Puckerman- Ahora vamos, que tengo que preparar ¡Tu, comida!

-Lo siento, no puedo oírte desde ahí abajo. ¡Vamos Fabray!-Gritaba la latina bajando las escaleras, ignorando los reclamos de su prima "¡Maldita sea Santana, solo eres unos centímetros más alta!"-¡Para ti también va lo de hacer mi comida!

Ya todos abajo, los chicos y Santana se dedicaron a jugar a videojuegos mientras que Quinn y Rachel se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué cocinar, Brittany estaba sentada en una esquina entretenida, hasta que se levantó y se metió en la cocina donde se encontraban la rubia y la morena.

-¡Tengo una idea genialísima Rachie!-Exclamaba Brittany mientras seguía a la pequeña judía por la cocina- ¡Podemos ir de picnic! Así solo tienes que preparar sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada.

-No es mala idea Britt- felicitó la morena- Creo que es un buen plan, ¿Qué te parece Quinn?

-¡Me encantan los sándwiches de mantequilla y mermelada!-Exclamaba una eufórica rubia con tal de no cocinar-¿Dónde lo haremos?

-En el bosque, podemos sentarnos a comer al lado del lago-Explicaba Pierce- Y podemos llevar juegos y jugar y comer y pasárnoslo bien.

-Me parece genial Britt- Se alegraba la morena al ver la emoción de su mejor amiga- Ve a preguntar a los chicos que si quieren, al fin de al cabo Santana harás lo que le pidas.

Después de preguntar a todos y que estos estuvieran de acuerdo, Brittany ayudó a Rachel a hacer los sándwiches y coger tetrabriks de zumos y meterlos en las distintas celdas. También cogieron pelotas y juegos de cartas para jugar en el bosque.

Después de una hora y media de viaje en coche en vez de ir corriendo llegaron al lugar que habían decidido.

Un hermoso lago de agua cristalina se mostraba ante ellos. Las nubes se reflejaban en el mostrando un perfecto espejo que dejaba fascinado a más de uno. Alrededor del lago se levantaba un bosque de pinos que mantenían sus hojas verdes oscuras durante todo el año.

Todo el grupo tomó asiento bajo la protección de uno de los tantos árboles y comieron sus sándwiches. Fue un rato después cuando Sam se levantó e invitó a Rachel a acompañarla. Ni sus primos ni la rubia se enteraron de su ausencia hasta que escucharon como Quinn gritaba a Sam y Rachel miraba todo sorprendida.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes un no?-Le gritaba la rubia- No eres su tipo, a ella le va algo que a ti te sobra.

-¡Quinn cállate!-Gritaba enfadada Rachel- ¡Hay otras formas de decirlo!

-¿Qué estás diciendo rubia estúpida?- Decía enfadado el rubio ignorando a la morena- No porque todas lo seáis, ella también lo sea, ¡Ella no es como vosotras!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Entraba en escena Santana- ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?

-¡La idiota esta dice que Rachel es lesbiana!-Gritaba Sam empujando a Quinn- ¡Ella no lo es! ¡Ella me quiere a mí! ¡Supéralo Fabray!

-¡Boca trucha creo que te dejé suficiente claro que no te quería cerca de mi prima!-Gritaba fuera de sus casillas la latina- ¡Fabgay! ¡Te quiero a cinco metros de distancia de Frodo!

Puck que había dejado en un principio encargarse del asunto a Santana, cuando la vio gritar se acercó-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntaba confundido Puck por la cara que tenían los rubios y la latina- ¿Qué pasa Rach?

-Realmente no sé lo que pasa-Respondía la morena- Yo creo que lo mejor me voy con Jake, ¿Dónde está Britt?

-Vale, vete-Respondía Puck- Brittany está entre los matorrales de allí, creo que cogiendo flores o buscando a tus familiares Rach o algo así dijo.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte-Corría tras la morena Sam- ¡Diles a estos la verdad! ¡Diles lo que sientes por mí!

-¡Aléjate de ella cavernícola deformado!-Gritaba la rubia mientras elevaba sus manos, haciendo que alrededor del rubio se creara un círculo de fuego- ¡Ella se viene conmigo!

-Rubia, es mejor que lo dejes estar-Intentaba razonar Puck interponiéndose por el camino- Vamos Q…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Quinn le había golpeado y lanzado al suelo. Esto hizo que Puck se enfureciera ya que estaba intentando desde hace tiempo aguantar el continuo flirteo al que se veía sometida su prima pequeña. El golpe había rebasado los límites de la paciencia de Puck así que enterró sus manos en el suelo e hizo que dos brazos agarraran a la rubia.

Rachel hace rato que ya se había sentado junto a su primo hasta que apareció Brittany entre los matorrales con unas flores.

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado-Contó la historia Rachel- Pero realmente estoy muy confundida…

-¿Cómo sabes lo que hicimos antes de iros a buscar a la cama?-preguntaba Brittany confundida- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

-Verdaderamente disfrutas del dolor ajeno ¿No?-Le preguntaba Rachel a Jake- ¡Deja de reír y haz algo!

-¡Pero es muy gracioso Raach!-Se reía Jake- ¡Discuten por cosas que son muy obvias!

-¿Nadie me responde?- Preguntaba Brittany- Está bien… Iré a ayudar a Santana.


	11. El picnic Parte dos

**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A:** Aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo, luego subiré uno nuevo del de Diario de Quinn y estoy pensando subir otra historia nueva que he pensado llamar diario de un suicida. Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews por favor. Hasta luego. Oh y bueno ya sabéis cuál es mi Tumblr, iré subiendo fotos y más adelante dibujos y eso sobre la historia. Bueno, lo dicho Enjoy it!

* * *

Rachel y Jake observaban la escena, veían como Brittany intentaba hablar con Santana y la latina no hacía más que negar. Hubo un momento en el que parecía que todos iban a ceder, pero entonces, de repente volvieron a los gritos, y una resignada Brittany levantaba los brazos dándolo todo por perdido. Se acercó donde estaban de nuevo sus mejores amigos y se puso a hablar con ellos, hasta que un rato después cuando vio que ni Santana, ni Quinn, ni Puck y ni Sam cedían decidió irse con Rachel y Jake a dar una vuelta para adentrarse más en el bosque.

Quinn se sentía atrapada entre los brazos de roca de Puck y no se podía soltar, pediría ayuda a Samuel pero había decidido que antes regalaba todos sus videojuegos que hacerlo.

-¡Vamos Puck suéltame!-Le rogaba la rubia a sabiendas que Noah en el estado que se encontraba no la iba a hacer caso- ¡Somos amigos! ¡Fue sin querer!

-¡Cállate Fabray!-Le gritaba Santana- Puck está haciendo lo que te mereces y que el rubio teñido de tu lado de gracias de que haya fuego tuyo a su alrededor que sino voy a enseñarle lo que es el fuego de verdad.

-Rubia, has pasado los límites, nadie me golpea.- Le hablaba con una escalofriante tranquilidad Puck- Nadie se acerca a mi pequeña judía.

-¡Pucky, Puck!- Imploraba la animadora- ¡Tu prima no me interesa! ¡Yo solo quería dejarle las cosas claras a boca trucha!

-¡No tienes que dejarme nada claro!-Gritaba Evans- ¡Rachel está enamorada de mí como yo de ella!

-¡Cállate Evans!-Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Fabray, no querrás que me enfade más ¿Verdad?- Le preguntaba Puck manteniendo su voz sosegada- Que no te haya dicho nada no significa que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que te sucede con nuestra pequeña niña- Señalaba con la cabeza a Santana- Además San me ha dejado bien claro que no la deje acercar a ti. Además, ¡Eres un peligro, Fabray! ¡No te la mereces ni nunca la merecerás!

-¡Satanás! ¿Cómo le has dicho eso?- Gritaba furiosa Quinn- ¡Somos amigas! ¡No le voy a hacer nada a Rach! ¡Ella me importa! ¡Yo la protegería!

-Lo siento rubita- Hablaba Santana que se había puesto al lado de Noah- Pero mi prima es primero, tú eres bipolar y además sin medicación, así que no puedo permitir que le hagas daño. Suéltala Puck creo que se lo hemos dejado lo bastante claro-Susurró esto último en la oreja de Puckerman.

Noah con lentitud y cuidado fue dejando a la rubia en el suelo. Quinn seguía sintiéndose furiosa y no miraba a ninguno de sus amigos, quitó las llamas alrededor de Sam que no había dicho nada desde que le mandaron callar y se fue, prácticamente llorando de la impotencia.

Santana se sentía mal por su amiga, sabía que lo que Quinn sentía por su prima era muy fuerte pero no quería que Rachel o ella salieran heridas, ambas eran diferentes en algunas cosas y muy parecidas en otras cosas, lo que provocaban que chocaran casi siempre.

Noah simplemente se fue sin decir nada, se triste por su amiga Quinn, la quería pero no podía dejar que se acercara a su prima, él sabía que eso podía ser peligroso. El elemento de Quinn era un elemento volátil e impredecible, podía ser de un gran riesgo si llegaban a mezclarse los sentimientos con el poder.

Él y Jake eran los más conscientes de los daños que podían producir poderes como los suyos, sabía que no podía proteger siempre a su prima ya que ni siquiera era su guardián pero al menos lo intentaría mientras pudiera.

Cuando Rachel, Jake y Brittany llegaron de su paseo por le bosque, vieron como todos se veían abatidos y tristes así que no dudaron en acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sanny?-Preguntó Brittany preocupada- ¿Dónde está Quinnie?

Rachel que se había mantenido a distancia de sus primos porque se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, se acercó para escuchar la pregunta de Santana.

-No lo sé Britt-Britt, se fue después de que la soltamos- Hablaba Santana abrazada a Brittany- No lo sé, estoy preocupada.

-¿Estaba triste?-Preguntó la rubia, que solo recibió un asentimiento de Santana que se escondió más en su cuello- ¿No habéis ido a buscarla?-Preguntó hacia donde se encontraban Puck y Sam.

La morena se acercó a su primo y le abrazó, no le gustaba ver enfadado a su primo porque sabía que luego se arrepentía y se sentía como la peor persona que había en el universo.

-¿Qué ha pasado mi pequeño judío sexy?-Preguntó Rachel intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su prima pero fallando en el intento- ¿Dónde la rubia idiota?-Sonrió pretendiendo levantar el ánimo a su primo, pero fallando nuevamente- ¿Tan malo es lo que has hecho que no puedes ni sonreírle a tu prima favorita?

Puck como si fuera un niño pequeño asintió, haciendo pucheros y se abrazó más fuerte a su prima apoyando la cabeza en la coronilla de la morena. Rachel al ver el estado de su primo solo le pudo acariciar la espalda dándole ánimos e intentó llamar la atención de Jake que estaba hablando con San manteniendo un gesto serio a cada una de las palabras de la latina.

Jake cuando vio a su prima, mirarle e indicándole que se acercara, se aproximó donde estaba Rachel todavía abrazada a Puck que parecía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres Rach?-Le preguntaba Jacob que la miraba preocupado y triste, ya que él había estado hablando con Sam de lo sucedido y sabía lo que había pasado- ¿Está Noah bien?

-No, no está bien ¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó Rachel- ¿Dónde está Quinn?

-Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar Rach, Puck ha explotado harto de que Sam estuviera siempre encima de ti y la ha tomado con Quinn diciéndole cosas que no se merecía-Le explicaba el moreno- No sé, pero aún la siento así que no se ha ido aún del bosque.

-¿Puedes ir a buscarla?-Le suplicaba la joven judía- Por favor, dile que quiero hablar con ella.

-¡No!-susurraba Puck abrazando más fuerte a su prima- Tú te quedas aquí conmigo, me siento triste y necesito a mi prima…

-Está bien Noah- Le daba golpecitos en la espalda- Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Jake vio como Rachel le pedía con la mirada que fuera hacer lo que le había pedido y este solo asintió y se despidió mientras salía corriendo en busca de la rubia.

Brittany junto a Santana se habían acercado a ambos y decidieron tomar asiento bajo un árbol. Puck se acomodó de modo que se echó en el suelo mientras su cabeza quedaba en el regazo de Rachel, Santana se sentó junto a Brittany que de vez en cuando le daba algún que otro beso para que se tranquilizara. Sabía que la latina estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga y sabía también que ella no quiso hacerla daño, pero la latina pensaba que la rubia podía ser peligrosa para su prima y Santana protegía a Rachel incluso con su propia vida y sobretodas las cosas. Rachel estaba recostada contra el árbol dejando distraídas caricias sobre la cresta de Puck provocando que al chico le entrara sueño y se terminara quedando dormido.

Jake llegó quince minutos después y le hizo una seña a Rachel para hacerla saber que había encontrado a Quinn. Brittany que ahora estaba sosteniendo a Santana que también se había quedado dormida le dije que fuera con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos dos-Le susurró mientras intentaba acomodar ahora a Puckerman en sus piernas- Ve con ella.

La morena asintió y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su primo que ya se había removido cuando su almohada cambió a unas piernas más pálidas.

Rachel se acercó a Jacob que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¡Hey primita! ¿Dónde está Samuel?-Preguntó interesado Jake ya que no veía por ningún lado a su amigo- Le siento cerca pero no le veo.

-¡Oh! Sam está buceando en el lago- Le comentó la morena sin darle mayor importancia- Creo que aún le queda una hora más antes de salir a la superficie para que se quede totalmente relajado.

-Amm ya veo…-Respondió pensativo el chico- Igual me voy yo a darme un baño también, necesito rebozarme un poco con el barro que hay en el fondo, es perfecto para quitar el estrés ¿sabes? Te lo recomiendo…

-Jake, céntrate- Le llamó la atención la diva- A veces desvarías más que yo, se nota que somos familia, pero ahora necesito que me digas donde está Quinn.

-Oh cierto…-Asintió el chico mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba la rubia- Después de buscarla por todo el bosque, me la encontré en la parte este, al lado del riachuelo donde te caes siempre, hablé un poco con ella y la convencí para que hablarais un rato. Ha dicho que te espera, pero no creo que te vaya a hablar mucho, solo estate junto a ella.

-Vale- Respondió la morena- Si cuando despierten los chicos o Sam ya haya salido del agua y pregunten por mí, diles que volveré en un rato, pero que no me vayan a buscar.

-Como quieras- Respondía el moreno mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba en calzoncillos- ¡Adiós Rach!-Gritó mientras se lanzaba al agua.

La pequeña morena se despidió con la mano de su primo y se perdió entre los matorrales del bosque.

Fue caminando por el camino que habían hecho sus padres para cuando los niños eran pequeños, no se perdieron y pudieran volver al descampado. Escuchaba el piar de las aves que la llevaban a una tremenda tranquilidad.

Después de estar caminando por más de una hora, se encontró frente un pequeño claro en el que le cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo que se había formado por las lluvias de la semana pasada. Sobre una de las piedras del riachuelo se encontraba una joven rubia que mojaba sus pies mientras se mantenía perdida en sus pensamientos.

A medida que se acercaba al riachuelo y cruzaba el pequeño claro, más nítida se veía la imagen casi idílica de la chica que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Cuando fue a cruzar el pequeño río, tomó todo el tiempo necesario para evitar caerse ya que como había dicho Jake, era habitual en ella caerse allí. Cuando estaba próxima a alcanzar la roca al lado de la rubia, resbaló con el musgo que había sobre la piedra en la que estaba apoyada. Cuando estaba a punto de caer, que casi podía sentir la humedad en su piel, fue agarrada por dos brazos rápido que la levantaron y la acercaron. Quinn la había cogido a medida que caía y la había acercado tanto a su cuerpo que casi estaban respirando el aire que la otra soltaba. Rachel solo pudo sonreír en agradecimiento. La rubia la cogió en brazos y la sentó a su lado.

-Hola…-Susurró la morena- ¿Cómo estás?

-Sentada- respondió a rubia cortante.

-Quinn, lo siento, siento lo que han dicho Santana y Puck- se intentó disculpar la morena- Ellos no lo decían en serio…

No recibió ninguna respuesta de la rubia que solo miraba como el agua estaba pasando por los dedos de sus pies.

-A veces son muy sobreprotectores-Continuo la diva- Creo que nunca van a superar lo que pasó.

-No lo van a superar, pero por mi culpa- Habló la rubia en apenas un susurro audible- Por mi culpa no se fían de nadie.

-No fue culpa de nadie Quinn- Intentó calmar a la rubia que estaba a punto de romper de nuevo- Nadie la tiene. Olvídalo, por favor.

-No lo haré Rach…- Decía la rubia ahogando un sollozo- Fue mi culpa…

-¡Olvídalo!- La morena levantó la voz- ¡Nadie tiene la culpa! ¡Teníamos solo siete años, joder!

-Como quieras…-Hablaba la rubia limpiando alguna que otra lágrima- Como quieras…

-Si, como quiera yo- Habló más tranquila la morena- ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ha pasado hoy?

-No, solo quiero estar sola- Respondió Quinn sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la morena- Vete, si te quedas no hablaré contigo, te lo advierto…

-No me importa no hablar- Aseguró Rachel- No hablaré, me quedaré aquí y no te dejaré sola…

Allí se quedaron las dos solas, sin hablar, solo admirando la naturaleza a su alrededor y mirándose de vez en cuando, observando en silencio, respetando la tranquilidad que querían transmitir a sus propios cuerpos.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- Habló por primera vez la rubia tras una hora de silencio- Está anocheciendo y tus primos me matarán si se enteran que he estado contigo y todavía no hemos ido.

-Me da igual lo que piensen- Habló la morena sacudiéndose la ropa- Pero es verdad, está anocheciendo lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

Quinn ayudó a bajar a Rachel de la roca y la llevó en brazos a la orilla donde se secaron los pies y se pusieron los zapatos para emprender el camino hasta el descampado donde se encontraban sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, sus amigos ya estaban empaquetando las cosas y ellas solo cogieron sus cosas y subieron al coche en silencio a la espera del resto. Todo el camino de vuelta fue en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que había pasado en el día.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Berry sus padres ya habían llegado, por lo que cenaron todas las familias juntas como cada domingo por la noche. Ninguno de los padres preguntó por la creciente tensión entre sus hijos, ni por la silenciosa cena a la que no estaban acostumbrados, ya que cada vez que cenaban juntos siempre se escuchaban las discusiones entre Quinn y Rachel sobre quién de las dos era mejor jugando, los chicos peleando por la comida y Santana gritando a todo bicho viviente que pudiera.

A las once de la noche cada uno se fue a su casa para descansar y empezar de nuevo a la rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados, esperando así que se apaciguaran las aguas.


	12. Fin de semana especial Parte uno

**Diclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A: **Siento la tardanza y eso, esta es solo la primera parte, a partir del siguiente capítulo, empezaré a escribir sobre los entrenamientos y los viajes entre realidades, además, ya saldrán más seguido Jemma y Leo (Por si no os habíais dado cuenta ya, son los personajes de SHIELD, son mis favoritos. ¡Viva Jemma ai lof llu!)) . Así que estad atentos. También me gustaría felicitar a alguien muy especial para mí, hoy es su cumple. **¡Felicidades inútil! **

Espero que os guste la historia por ahora, luego ya empiezo a subir lo emocionante, no he tenido tiempo a escribir he estado enferma y no me sentía con ánimos de escribir, perdonad.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde el incidente del picnic. Como siempre que discutían, a los pocos días hacían que no pasaba nada. Se habían acostumbrado a hacer desde que eran pequeños, en parte porque no podían estar enfadados entre ellos y también porque siempre habían evitado los conflictos.

Era viernes por la tarde y Rachel esperaba la llegada de sus primos y amigos. Como todos los viernes desde que tenía memoria, sus primos llegaban a su casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando sus padres marchaban, Sam venía media hora después y Quinn una hora después. Brittany era la única que tenía permitido llegar antes, desde las siete de la tarde se pasaba por su casa y aprovechaban para ponerse un poco al día.

También quedaba con su amiga Jemma que desde que la conoció en la reunión habían mantenido el contacto de tal manera que quedaban todos los días por la tarde para hablar, Brittany también se unía a ellas.

La rubia animadora entraba en la habitación de su amiga por la ventana como ya era habitual en ella, la pequeña diva se encontraba en su cama tirada escuchando música y su portátil sobre ella.

-¡RACHIE!-Gritaba Brittany en el oído de su amiga- ¿Se ha conectado ya la Pequeña genio?

-¡Dioses del infierno, Britt!-Gritaba Rachel- Me has asustado, espero llegar a enseñarte algún día que entrar y gritar al oído no son buenas maneras para alguien que ya está en nuestra edad, tenemos ya dieciséis años, creo que es el momento de que aprendas que irrumpir, bueno eso ya no creo que lo aprendas, pero entrar y gritar mientras estoy en mi momento de laxitud y no es bueno que vengas y me pegues tal susto.

-Perdona Rachie, pero no te he escuchado- Respondía la chica de ojos azules- ¿Se ha conectado ya Jem?

-No Britt- Respondía la morena dándose por vencida en explicarle nada a Brittany- Seguramente se conecte en un par de minutos, dijo que se iba a conectar a las diecinueves horas y quince.

\- A veces me sorprende que siendo un año menor que nosotras ya esté en la universidad- Hablaba Brittany- ¿Te dijo al final cuando iban a venir Leo y ella a Lima?

-No realmente, me dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa- Respondía la morena- Pero se iban a quedar una larga temporada, dado a los problemas que hemos tenido en el Portal, posiblemente también sea muy pronto.

-¡Hola chicas!- Aparecía una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones claros por la pantalla de la televisión pantalla plana que estaba empotrada en la pared- ¿Qué hacéis?

Tal había susto que habían tenido las chicas que se habían subido sobre la mesita de noche de Berry.

-¡Dioses Jem!-Exclamaba lo morena-¡Que susto me has dado! ¿Habrá algún momento en el que podréis ser personas normales y aparecer de una forma menos sorpresiva para evitarme un ataque de corazón?

-¡Por favor Rachie!- Se reía la rubia- ¿Quién te ha dicho que seamos personas normales?

-Mi pequeña rubia tiene razón Rach, nunca hemos sido personas normales, ¿Por qué vamos a empezar ahora?- Le respondía Jemma desde la pantalla- ¡Choca esos cinco virtuales Britt!- Jemma estiraba su mano a la cámara mientras que Brittany golpeaba la televisión.

-¡Britt no! No quiero comprarme también una televisión nueva ¡Es la última vez que chocáis! La última vez me rompiste el ordenador que me había comprado hace menos de un mes Britt- Hablaba Rachel molesta- ¡Brittany Susan Pierce! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Si, si lo que digas Rachie- Le quitaba importancia con un gesto de su mano- Lo siento y no volverá a suceder.

-¿No volveremos a chocar los cinco virtualmente?- Preguntó la chica castaña con una mueca de tristeza- Pero si es nuestro rollo…

-No te preocupes Pequeña genio- Susurraba la rubia a la pantalla- Es para que nos deje tranquila- Le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Brittany que estoy aquí al lado!- Se indignaba la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Da igual, siempre hacéis lo que queréis.

-Vamos pequeña, no es para tanto- Le convencía Jemma- Además, ahora estoy aquí y quiero hablarte de algo muy importante.

-No soy pequeña para ti- Aún enfadada Rachel- Pero eso no quita que me digas que pasa. Espera… ¿Qué haces en mi televisión? ¿No podías llamarme por video llamada, desde el ordenador? ¿Tenías que aparecer así de repente en mi ordenador?

-¿Y al pequeño bicho que le pasa? ¿Ha vuelto a discutir con Quinn?- Le preguntó la castaña a Pierce recibiendo de parte de Rachel un "No te importa rata de laboratorio" - Bueno, para empezar, mi pequeña, he entrado desde aquí con ayuda de Leo, no cualquiera entra en el MIT- Decía con una sonrisa orgullosa- he decidido que esta es la mejor manera quería hablar con vosotras más "cara a cara" –Señalaba haciendo comillas con sus manos- Como ya sabes iremos Leo y yo allí y como sé que tienes unas habitaciones libres, a ver si podías hablar con tus padres para dejárnoslas, bueno ya lo harán los nuestros.

-¡Hola chicas!-Gritaba un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio, rizado- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Hola Turbo!- Saludaba una alegre Brittany- ¿Es verdad que venía a casa de Rach?

-¡Eh! Se supone que soy yo la que decide si se quedan aquí o no- Respondía la morena molesta- Primero tendría que hacer unos pros y contras de la situación dado que vosotros ya no vais al instituto y tampoco podría decir que sois mis primos, ni siquiera os parecéis a mí, y no sé si a Noah y Jake les va a gustar que os de su habitación, pero también me resultaría interesante tener una chica viviendo en mi casa.

-Si, mi melliza perdida, nos vamos a quedar hasta que vayáis a la universidad, pero solo nosotros los otros dos miembros del grupo de Luz se tienen que quedar vigilando la seguridad del Portal desde el centro de mando- Explicaba el chico ignorando a Rachel- Nuestro padres se comunicarán con vosotros, lo más seguro es que nos metan a clases con vosotros, al fin de al cabo puedo jaquear el sistema y aparentar que somos de vuestra de edad y tener los mismo conocimientos que en el instituto.

-Fitz, no me parece algo que debamos hacer, el director conoce a las familia de los seis, podrían hacernos un hueco-Respondía Jemma- Además no creo que podamos quedarnos los dos en casa de Rachel.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis en mi casa? Turbo y yo nos parecemos, ambos somos rubios y con ojos azules- Explicaba la rubia- Y Jemma tu si te puedes quedar con Rachel en su habitación de invitados.

Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre la posibilidad cada vez más posible de que sus amigos vinieran. Leo hizo prometer a la morena y rubia que no le contarían nada a Quinn porque quería sorprenderla.

Hace muchos años que se había formado esa amistad entre los chicos, Jemma Simmons se había convertido en esa persona que Rachel recorría cuando quería hablar con alguien que le diera consejos desde una visión menos personal. Que conocía ambas partes para saber lo que realmente pasaba sin estar totalmente allí con ellas. Jemma se convirtió muchas veces en el apoyo de Rachel cuando no podía recurrir a Brittany. Se hicieron mejores amigas sin poder evitar pasar todo el tiempo que podían juntas. Jemma iba por los cumpleaños de la diva al igual que la pequeña judía iba a los suyos, Jemma pasaba todos los veranos una semana en casa de Rachel y tras los años su relación se fortaleció a tal punto que los padres de la judía ya querían a Jemma como si fuera parte de la familia.

Por otro lado Leo Fitz, se convirtió en amigo de las chicas a través de Simmons, Leo siempre fue la sombra de Simmons, donde estaba Jemma estaba él. Con el tiempo, esa sombra se fue convirtiendo para las chicas ese amigo del que buscaban protección de una forma sentimental. No era un chico musculoso, no se parecía en anda a Sam, Jake o Puck, él solo mostraba su más absoluto apoyo hacia las chicas, hicieran lo que hicieran él las respaldaba. Fue así como llegó a convertirse en uno de los mejores de Quinn al igual que para la rubia Fitz se convirtió en ese hermano que nunca pudo tener.

A las nueve se fueron despidiendo al empezar a escuchar los primeros golpes en la puerta de la casa de la futura actriz, se prometieron volver a hablar el lunes para poder ponerse de acuerdo con la futura mudanza. Fitz hizo prometer por última vez que lo guardaran en secreto además de pedirles que el lunes también contactaran con los padres de ambas para poner en marcha el plan de mudanza.

La primera en llegar fue Santana que como siempre ya echaba de menos a su novia, luego llegó Jake que traía con él un par de pizzas y helado, después llegó Puck que venía con el móvil en la mano, escribiendo mensajes con cara de pervertido. Sam llegó un largo rato después, cuando ya todos estaban cenando, tenía mala cara y parecía enfadado con el mundo ya que solo llegó y saludó a Rachel, cinco minutos después venía Quinn que estaba sonriendo con sorna y dirigía miradas de superioridad a Sam, movió a Jake que estaba sentado al otro lado de la pequeña judía, aunque esto les sorprendió a todos lo dejaron pasar.

Iban a ser las diez de la noche cuando ya todos habían cenado, se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al salón donde les esperaba una maratón de videojuegos. Aunque hicieran que los problemas ocurridos en el picnic se habían olvidado, había personas reticentes a que Rachel pasara tiempo con alguno de los dos rubios, por lo que Santana había estado durmiendo con la morena desde el fin de semana después del picnic.

Brittany se enfadaba con la latina cada vez que se iba a la cama con su prima ya que no podía recibir sus "Lady sweet Kisses" y se estaba cansando de oír como todas las noches Quinn insultaba a su novia y al primo de esta por ser tan sobreprotectores con la pequeña diva. Los fines de semana anteriores, Quinn había decidido pasar menos tiempo con Rachel, solo porque la latina se lo había pedido. Se estaba cansando de esquivar a la chicha judía, al igual que esta de perseguir a la rubia, llegando el momento en que las dos se ignoraban mutuamente.

Esa noche, Quinn había empezado a seguir una estrategia muy diferente, había empezado la noche yendo a casa de los Evans, donde Sam ya estaba preparado para salir de su casa. La rubia vio como el chico salía con su mochila, para el fin de semana que pasaría en casa de los Berry, y le interceptó por el camino, quería hablar con él.

-Hola Samuel- Saludaba la rubia muy seria- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Lucy- Sonrió el chico con burla- Estoy bien, mejor que tú, seguramente.

La chica dejó pasar que Sam le había llamado por su primer nombre y que prácticamente se estaba burlando de ella.

-Verás boca de trucha-Dijo sonriendo falsamente- Tenemos que hablar.

-Tu dirás- Se cruzó de brazos el rubio- Te escucho.

-¡Qué pena! Pensé que me ibas a poner más resistencia y ya había calentado los puños para nada- Fingió la rubia tristeza- Pero bueno, quería hablarte de Rach.

-Berry para ti- Dijo Evans molesto- ¿Te recuerdo que el trato es que te mantengas alejada de ella?

\- ¿Qué trato, idiota?- Respondía Quinn- No hay ningún trato, creo que el tinte de pelo te ha debido traspasar el cráneo y tu diminuto cerebro no lo ha podido superar.

-Tu le haces daño a Rachel, y no te vuelves a acercar- Dijo Sam, ignorando el comentario anterior- Eres peligrosa Quinn, tu elemento es uno de los peores, ya lo sabes.

-Tu no eres mejor, te recuerdo que casi la ahogas un par de veces y además, yo, yo la protegería- Se explicaba la animadora- Yo he entrenado mucho, más incluso que vosotros, yo, yo no dejaría que le pasase nada.

-Yo la ahogué como dices en uno de los entrenamientos- Hablaba con superioridad el rubio- Quinn admítelo ya ¿Vale? Eres un peligro, y deja de perseguir a Rachel, ¿Qué crees que nos damos cuenta de que siempre donde está Rachel estás tú? Quinn, Rach ni siquiera te quiere como amiga, ella no es como tú, se cree ladrón que todos son de su condición.

-Ohm, ya comprendo- Sonreía Quinn- A ti lo que te pasa, es que no eres capaz de admitir que Rachel y tú jugáis en el mismo equipo. Rachel es más lesbiana que llevar camisa de cuadros y abrazar a mujeres con las piernas.

-Eso ha sido raro- Dice pensativo Sam- Pero… ¡Rachel no es lesbiana!

-Te cuesta pillar las cosas ¿Eh?, es bastante más lesbiana que Brittany y Santana juntas, que toda la colección de Gerri Hill.

-¡No lo sabes!-Se tapaba los oídos- Estás mintiendo, no es como vosotras, ella me quiere, ella me lo dijo.

-Claro que te quiere, pero como amigo- Se burlaba Quinn- Estás destinado a la Friendzone.

-¡Cállate!- Salió corriendo Sam hacia la casa de los Berry.

-Pobre idiota- Se burlaba Quinn mientras se dirigía a la casa de Rachel.

Cuando entró en la casa, no se puedo evitar burlar de la cara que traía Samuel, y aprovechó que Jake estaba sentado al lado de Rachel para moverlo, al fin de al cabo Jacob era el que menos problema le ponía para poder estar cerca de la joven judía.

Cuando hubieron terminado, saltó prácticamente al sofá para coger un sitio al lado de Rachel. Brittany estaba sentada a su lado, haciendo pucheros ya que su novia le había contado que ese fin de semana tampoco dormirían juntas. La rubia de pelo corto cogió su móvil, avisó a Brittany que cogiera el suyo y empezó a enviarle mensajes.

**GayQuinnie: ¿Hoy tampoco tienes tus Lady sweet Kisses?**

**UniBritt: Nop. Prefiere dormir con Rachie.**

**GayQuinnie: ¿Quieres hacer un trato?**

**UniBritt: ¿Qué clase de trato? Sabes que a Sanny no le gusta que nos besemos. Aunque me gusta besarte, creo que Sanny se enfadaría, y ella es mi novia, no quiero que se enfade, además te haría daño, pero eso no quita que beses muy bien.**

**GayQuinnie: ¡No nos vamos a besar! Eso pasó solo una vez, y ¡fuiste tú quién me besó!**

**UniBritt: Preguntaste como se sabía si eras gay, yo sólo te ayudé. Te quejas por todo, Quinnie.**

**GayQuinnie: ¡Le hiciste creer a Santana que yo te había besado! Me tuve que encerrar en el baño para que no me clavara las tijeras.**

**UniBritt: Quinn, eran tijeras para niños de prescolar, es más fácil que te corte una hoja que esas tijeras.**

**GayQuinnie: ¡Es Santana! Puede hacer mucho daño… No importa, dime, ¿Quieres o no hacer un trato?**

**UniBritt: No sé… no me fío, de que va el trato, ya sabes que Santana me ha dicho que los tríos son mejores cuando no hay gente alrededor, me da un poco de cosa de hacerlo cuando tenemos a Pucky, Sam y Jake en la otra habitación, además no sé si a Rachel le guste vernos hacer eso.**

**GayQuinnie: ¡No Britt, no es eso! Tienes que calentar a Santana para que duerma contigo.**

**UniBritt: Ya lo he intentado los otros fines de semana. Santy ya no me quiere :'(**

**GayQuinnie: Si que lo hace, aunque si quieres que duerma contigo yo le diría lo de que no te quiere.**

**UniBritt: ¿Quieres que la haga sentir culpable?**

**GayQuinnie: Si lo dices así suena mal, solo quiero que se plantee la imagen que está dando de vuestra relación al no querer dormir contigo.**

**UniBritt. Hacerla sentir culpable.**

**GayQuinnie: Si ¬¬**

**UniBritt: Vale**

Brittany miró a Quinn, la sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, antes de saltar a las piernas de la latina y ponerse a llorar en sus brazos.

Quinn se quedó sorprendida por lo buena actriz que era Brittany, y cuando vio como Santana se acercaba a ella se temió lo peor.

-Fabray, necesito que duermas hoy con Rachel- Dijo la latina con cara de resignación- No quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero abrazos, no quiero palabras antes de dormir. Vas a llegar a la cama a dormir, solo a dormir, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa, mirando hacia atrás de su amiga donde se encontraba Brittany con su pulgar levantado.

La rubia volvió a coger su teléfono pero estaba vez para hablar con Rachel.

**Berry: Hoy duermes conmigo.**

**Quinn: ¿Por qué?**

**Berry: Tu prima, básicamente me lo ha ordenado.**

**Quinn: Como quieras.**

**Berry: Yo no quiero, me lo ha dicho tu prima.**

**Quinn: Vale.**

Quinn miró a la morena a su lado y pensó que igual estaba enfadada, cuando la estaba mirando vio como algo a su alrededor se movió. Sam había saltado sobre Rachel para hacerle cosquillas, le dieron ganas de devolver y golpear a Evans pero se contuvo al escuchar la risa de Rachel.

Luego vio como todos los demás que no estaban en medio de la partida, se unían a hacerle cosquillas a Rachel, ella también quería pero no tenía esa confianza. Luego cuando todos pararon, Sam la miró y se rio de ella, pero se puso serio cuando Quinn se empezó a reír de él, después de gesticular con la boca la palabra "gay", mientras señalaba a Rachel que estaba de espaldas.


	13. Fin de semana especial parte dos

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**N/A:** Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, he terminado los exámenes, básicamente hacía lo mismo que hago ahora pero con culpabilidad por ello. Bueno estoy haciendo algo por mi hermana mayor que cumple 23 y necesita algo de ayuda, son lecciones de la vida en plan coña ¿Sabéis?, como no sé, la ropa para correr no es solo para hacer postureo, si no para hacer deporte, o cosas por el estilo, si me ayudáis os lo agradecería, solo voy quince lecciones y necesito veintitrés, ya sabéis "Veintitrés cosas que saber antes de los veintitrés".

Bueno, el próximo capítulo, viajaremos al Portal. Besos. Y ya sabéis reviews ;).

pD: Sam no es homofóbico, solo le duele saber que va a ir a la friendzone, además le odio, en la serie parece que se va a quedar a Racehl ¡Muerete Sam!

* * *

-¡Oh sí! ¡Chúpate esa!- Gritaba eufórica Rachel- ¡Te la has tragado enterita! ¿Quieres otra ronda o no crees poder soportarlo de nuevo?

-¿Cómo es posible que me hayas podido volver a ganar?- Se preguntaba la rubia- ¡Soy mejor que tú en esto!

Las chicas llevaban jugando toda la noche, sus amigos cansados de sus discusiones decidieron irse a dormir. Unos obligados, como Santana que no quería dejar a su prima sola con su amiga o como Sam, que fue básicamente sacado a rastras del salón por Jake que había decidido ayudar a la rubia. Otros aburridos, como en el caso de Puck que estaba cansado de no poder jugar tranquilo sin que alguna de las dos chicas le quitara el mando, para poder jugar contra la otra. Y otros necesitados, como Brittany que estaba ardiendo en ganas de poder tocar a su novia, entre los entrenamientos, que ahora eran más duros y largos y que en los pocos días que podían pasar juntas, la latina se la pasaba vigilando a su prima, no había tenido la oportunidad de poder tener esa intimidad con su novia que tanto necesitaba.

Eran ya las cuatro y las chicas aún no tenían sueño, no habían hablado de nada, sus conversaciones se basaban básicamente en insultarse, enfadarse y molestar a la contraria para hacerla perder. Quinn llevaba perdiendo ya cinco partidas seguidas, cada vez que reaparecía después de que la mataban, la morena estaba al acecho y la mataba en cuanto podía. Hubo en una partida, en la que estaba segura de que Rachel había desenchufado su mando, porque cuando fue a ver que le pasaba al mando, la morena le ordenó ir por una manta porque "empezaba a refrescar" y cuando volvió, el mando funcionó perfectamente de nuevo.

La rubia había intentado empezar una conversación pero cada vez que hablaba, la morena le respondía con un "Ni lo intentes Fabray, sé lo que intentas, nada podrá terminar con mi racha de partidas ganadas", eso casi le parecía adorable, ya que cada vez que un nivel le costaba más de la cuenta a la pequeña judía, veía que sacaba la lengua y se movía con el mando. Esto hacía que Quinn se distrajera, provocando muchas veces su muerte y por ende, la pérdida de la partida.

Rachel que se estaba empezando a aburrir de jugar decidió mantener una conversación con la rubia, pero no era capaz de pensar como comenzarla, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo como va lo de las películas románticas o libros-Dijo mientras pausaba el juego- Es decir, ¿De verdad alguien deja un picnic puesto y no te acercas a ver que ha traído de comer? ¡Lo ha dejado sin vigilancia! O lo de poner imágenes y pistas, yo no lo haría porque no soy así, pero cualquiera otra persona cogería la pista. Por ejemplo, Brittany nos preparó una vez una gymkana, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer pruebas y esas cosas para conseguir un premio. Y bueno, pues unos niños nos robaron pistas, ¡Y se quedaron con el premio! ¡Ni siquiera participaban! ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

\- ¿Qué?-Respondía la rubia confundida- ¿Qué dices de una Gymkana romántica?

-¿Una gymkana romántica? ¿De qué hablas Fabray?- Respondía Rachel con el ceño fruncido pensando a que se podía referir la rubia- ¿Hay gymakanas románticas? Bueno tiene sentido, hay parejas que para sorprender hacen esas cosas pero no sé, hacer una nosotras, es raro ¿No? Es decir, es raro incluso ahora estando aquí las dos solas, eso me hace pensar ¿Cuándo se han ido los chicos? Ya me parecía raro no escuchar a Sam hablando acerca de invitarme a algún lado e ir a com…

-¡Para! ¡Berry para!- Gritaba Quinn- Respira, mírame a mí, espira e inspira-Imitaba el movimiento.- Ahora dime, desde el principio, de qué hablabas.

\- Tu has visto o leído historias románticas ¿No?- Preguntaba recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento y un movimiento de mano por parte de la rubia incitándola para que continuara- Entonces, habrás visto de cuando hacen citas súper románticas donde el chico prepara picnics y cosas por el camino para que la chica lo encuentre y llegue hasta él.

\- Si, ver lo he visto- Respondía la rubia, interrumpiendo a la morena en medio de su monólogo- ¿Pero a qué fin viene esto?

-Bueno, si me dejas terminar te cuento- Le dijo enfadada y cruzada de brazos- Entonces por ejemplo en esas escenas en la que el chico guía a la chica por un jardín, un jardín público, donde cualquier persona lo vería, lleno de fotos de momentos juntos, y llegan donde un claro, de un parque, donde misteriosamente no hay niños alrededor, ¿No hay niños en un parque?, por favor, donde está una maravillosa cesta de picnic sin ninguna vigilancia, esperándolos, con un champán frío, recién sacado de la nevera, ¡Pero el chico no ha podido ser porque ha estado todo el tiempo con ella! ¿Entonces quién eh? ¡Dímelo! ¿Tú? ¡No, tú no!

-Berry, tranquilízate- Intentaba calmar la rubia a la pequeña diva que estaba empezaba a desvariar- Entiendo tu punto ¿Vale?, pero para empezar, son película o libros, no todo es real, aunque te cueste creerlo, no hay gente mitad animales, ni hay luchas a muerte por tus distritos, ni hijos de Dioses- Dijo recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Rachel- ¡Nosotros no contamos! No somos sus hijos, somos sus descendientes, que es una cosa muy diferente, bueno lo que te decía, y si pasamos ya a un plano más realista, el chico puede haber recibido ayuda de sus amigos, si no tiene amigos, igual de sus padres, o yo que sé, sólo es ficción Rachel.

-Me has dicho Rachel- Dijo la morena sorprendida- Eso es raro.

-No es algo raro, a veces se me escapa- Dijo la rubia intentado darle la mínima importancia- ¡Pero mira que hora es! ¡Uy que tarde!

-¡Oh santo cielo!-Se llevaba las manos a la boca Rachel- ¡Van a ser las cinco! ¡Mis padres me matarán!

-¿Tus padres?- Preguntaba Fabray desconcertada- Nuestros padres no vuelven hasta el domingo por la tarde.

-¡Oh Dioses del infierno!- Se llevaba las manos a la cara la morena- ¿No lo he dicho? Al parecer nuestros padres vienen mañana, es decir, hoy, dado que ya son las cinco, tenemos que pasar el portal, ha habido unos problemas, y nos van a llevar con ellos, pasan por nosotros a las nueve.

-¿Pero qué?- Se levantaba la rubia sobresaltada del sofá- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? ¡Quedan cuatro putas horas! ¿Cuándo has recibido esa llamada? ¡Joder Berry!

-Tranquila Quinn- Obligaba Rachel a sentarse a Quinn de nuevo al sofá- ¿Te acuerdas hace un rato, cuando los chicos aún estaban y fui por un vaso de agua? Ahí.

Hace unas horas, a las once y media de la noche para ser exactos, Rachel cansada de soportar las discusiones de Sam y Quinn, ya que estaba sentada en ele medio de las dos, se levantó con la excusa de beber un vaso de agua, pero cuando estaba llegando a la cocina escuchó el teléfono, que se oía considerablemente bajo, gracias al ruido que los chicos hacían en el salón. Cuando contestó, tras tener que soportar como sus padres le gritaban por no contestar antes, además de advertirle de que debería estar atenta al móvil, porque si no se lo iban a quitar, fue cuando sus padres, por lo que parecían también estaban allí los padres del resto porque se oía la voz del señor Evans gritando al señor Fabray, le dijeron que de extrema urgencia mañana a las nueve de la mañana, a más tardar tenían que estar preparados para ir al Portal dado que había problemas, ya que varios seres de la otra dimensión querían pasar a esta dimensión, Rachel preocupada se despidió de sus padres, después de prometerles que se levaría los dientes y de que se iba a tomar su leche caliente, se despidió de ellos y fue a avisarles, pero cuando llegó al salón sufrió un ataque de cosquillas se le olvidó lo importante que iba a decir, por culpa de unos ojos verdes que la miraban con extrema atención y que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-¿Por qué no me llamaron a mí?- Preguntó la rubia ya un poco más tranquila- ¡Yo también tengo móvil!

-Porque nunca lo coges- Respondió la morena con total tranquilidad- Creo que solo llamaron a Jake, pero él lo tenía apagado, y cuando me enviaste el mensaje de dormir conmigo, yo ya lo sabía, pero lo dejé pasar un poco para que pudierais relajaros un poco y tras el ataque de cosquillas pues, se me olvidó totalmente.

-Bueno, lo esencial ahora, será dormir- Dijo la rubia, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a las escaleras- ¿Vienes? Tenemos dos horas para dormir, tenemos que preparar el equipo, y despertar a los chicos, para que ellos también se preparen. Quizás podamos coger esas pastillas que nos dieron en el médico para no dormirnos, creo que sería necesario, dado que hoy por la mañana nos estaremos muriendo.

La morena asintió y se levantó, para seguir a la rubia por la escalera, tenían dos horas para dormir y prepararse, iba a ser un día muy largo.


	14. Fin de semana especial Parte tres

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A:** Me han dicho que no deje auto-reviews :( pero bueno, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, a partir de aquí las cosas irán más rápidas entre las chicas.

Pd1:Respecto al Guest que me ha dejado el comentario, no, no es Samchel, la única con la que debería estar Rachel es Quinn. Yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, todos lo sabemos. No me ha parecido acertado la forma de mostrar tu desacuerdo, hay otras formas que insultar lo que por al menos a mí, me ha costado escribir.

Pd2:¡Faberry al poder!

Pd3:Espero que os guste, como ya he dicho, a partir de este capítulo las cosas irán mucho más rápidas entre las chicas, haré saltos de tiempo etc.

* * *

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando en la habitación de Rachel Berry empezó a sonar una alarma, que despertó dos chicas que dormían plácidamente juntas. Ambas estaban muy juntas, Quinn abrazaba a Rachel de tal manera que tenía casi todo su cuerpo encima de

-¡Me cago en la puta!- Gritaba una rubia que a ciegas intentaba apagar el despertador a base de golpes- ¿Ya son las siete y media? ¡Muérete desgracia de despertador!

\- ¡No impreques Quinn!- Empujaba la morena a la rubia para poder levantarse de la cama- Mi pobre despertador de BMO, no tiene la culpa de que tengamos que despertarnos a esta hora.

-Tienes razón- Respondía la rubia mientras le lanzaba una almohada- ¡La tienes tú!

-¡No la tengo yo!- Devolvía el almohadazo- Nuestros padres han dado la orden, no yo. Deja de tirarme almohadas como si la culpa fuera mía.

-Oh cierto perdona- Decía Quinn sarcásticamente- Tu solo has sido la que le ha dado por decirlo a las cinco de la mañana, lo siento, la culpa es mía, no te merecías que te lanzara la almohada.

-Tranquila, estás perdonada- Respondía la pequeña judía- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿Eso era sarcasmo?

-No, que va- Quinn giraba los ojos- Verdaderamente lo siento.

\- ¿Estás usando de nuevo el sarcasmo?- Preguntaba la Rachel con el ceño fruncido- ¡Nunca entenderé los sarcasmos!

-Lo he notado- decía la rubia mientras pasaba por el lado de la diva para salir- Vamos, tenemos que preparar los trajes, las mochilas y en media hora despertar a tus primos, a labios de trucha y Britt.

-¡No llames así a Sammy!- Replicaba la morena- No es culpa suya que tenga esa cara, es mera genética.

-Tienes razón-Asentía Fabray mientras se dirigía al baño- No mucha gente tiene la suerte de ser tan guapas como tu o yo.

Quinn se encerró en el baño para ducharse, mientras Rachel se quedó en la puerta pensando en si la rubia, Quinn Fabray, la persona más odiosa del universo, la acababa de decir guapa.

-Pues yo creo que me iré a duchar también- hablaba la morena a la puerta del baño del pasillo- Me…me voy al baño de…de mi habitación.

Después de ducharse, Quinn se fue a su casa para prepararse, quedaban diez minutos para despertar al resto, tenía que ser rápida para reunir todo lo necesario, sabía que si les habían avisado tan de repente, era porque había problemas y necesitarían todo lo que pudieran coger. Cogió su traje de entrenamiento y de batalla, su mochila, ya desgastada, metió, comida imperecedera, pastillas vitamínicas especiales y su saco de dormir.

Se fue corriendo a casa de los Berry de nuevo. Aún faltaban nueve minutos para despertar al resto y Rachel apenas estaba buscando sus cosas para organizarlas. Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad para ganar punto con la pequeña judía y la ayudó a recoger los que hicieron ayer y luego a encontrar sus vitaminas.

Rachel, mientras que Quinn recogía la casa, buscó su ropa de combate, su saco de dormir y su tienda de campaña, fue a la cocina donde ya le esperaba la rubia con las pastillas y comida, lo metió todo en la mochila y vio que ya debían despertar a los demás si querían que les diera tiempo aunque sea a entrenar un poco antes de las nueve.

-Tenemos que despertarles ya si no queremos llegar tarde-Decía la rubia mientras jugaba moviendo una lata de un lado a otro- Quiero entrenar o al menos estirar antes que lleguen nuestros padres.

-Ve despertándolos- Empujaba la morena a Quinn hacia la salida de la cocina- Yo iré a casa de Santana y le preparé las cosas porque siempre se le olvidan las cosas, además buscaré más comida y si me da tiempo, haré el desayuno para cuando ya estén preparados.

-O sea, déjame a ver si lo entiendo- Respondía Quinn mientras se asomaba por la barra de la cocina- ¿Yo tengo que despertarlos y tú, hacer todo eso? Me parece perfecto, me avisas cuando termines.

-No tan deprisa Fabray- Decía la morena alzando la voz- En cuanto termines de despertarlos, tu irás y ayudarás con sus cosas a Britt que es peor que Santana, y avisarle a Jake que revise las cosas de Noah ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien…-Subía Quinn las escaleras- pero después me cambiaré y me iré a correr un rato, y me da igual lo que me digas.

Rachel ignoró a la rubia y se fue a casa de su prima. Como siempre, dejaba las llaves puestas en la puerta, eso le sacaba de sus casillas, cierto que ellos eran algo así como superhéroes pero no podían ser tan confiados, porque ella y Santana eran simples mortales.

Entró y buscó por la habitación de la latina todo lo necesario, buscó por los armarios y fue encontrando las cosas necesarias, y otras cosas que le crearon un trauma, nunca más volvería mirar igual a su mejor amiga Britt, después de preparar las cosas de Santana se fue a la cocina y busco por las alacenas, donde cogió más comida, además de chucherías para Brittany, si no le dan su dosis de golosinas no es ella misma. Al menos eso pasó la última, cuando un fin de semana decidieron dejar de darle golosinas y estuvo con fiebres, sudores y alucinaciones, peores de las que suele tener.

Volvió a su casa y vio a Quinn y Brittany calentando en la acera de enfrente de su casa, las mochilas de Brittany, Quinn se encontraban en la puerta de su casa junto a la suya, donde dejó también la de Santana. Pasó por su lado y se metió a su casa.

En su casa ya se escuchaban los gritos de Santana, insultando a su prima por no haberles dicho antes, Jake bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, con el pelo mojado por lo que seguramente se acababa de duchar.

-Me voy a casa- Dijo Jacob mientras besaba a Rachel en la mejilla- No te preocupes, le haré la mochila a Noah, y bueno, yo tendría cuidado con San, está de muy mal humor esta mañana.

-Gracias por el aviso Jake- Se despidió la morena- En cuanto termines, entrena con Quinn y Britt.

Se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno después de recibir un asentimiento por parte de su primo. Mientras preparaba tostadas, alguien le golpeó la nuca, haciendo que tirara las tostadas que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- Se giraba la morena para enfrentarse con su agresor- ¿Pero qué? ¿Santana?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Hobbit?-La latina se encontraba vestida con una camiseta y un pantalón corto- ¡Se supone que nos tenías que avisar! ¡No me va a dar tiempo a cogerlo todo!

-Tranquilízate San- Intentaba calmarla Rachel- Te he hecho ya la mochila, y preparado tus cosas.

-¿Has… has buscado en… en mis armarios?- Preguntaba Santana nerviosa- ¿En… en todos?

-Desgraciadamente, sí- Respondía la judía con la cara roja, intentando apartar la mirada- tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, suficiente traume tengo yo para creárselo a otro.

-Más te vale-Decía la latina avergonzada- Yo me iré, no digas nada a nadie, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Vale, antes de irte, lleva el desayuno a las chicas y a Jake que estarán afuera calentando o corriendo-Decía la morena que seguía sin mirar a su prima a los ojos- Deberías entrenar tu también.

En otro lugar de la casa, se encontraba una rubia calentando junto a sus amigos.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rachie?-Preguntaba Brittany- ¿Ya habláis sin pegaros?

-Nunca nos hemos pegado Britt- Respondía Quinn mientras daba otra vuelta al barrio- Pero creo que vamos bien. ¡Oh, hola Jake!

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludaba Jake al tiempo que se ponía junta a ellas para correr- Entonces vuestro plan va bien ¿No?

-¿Qué plan? No hay ningún plan-Respondía Lucy nerviosa- Te imaginas cosas.

-Britt me lo contó- respondía tranquilamente el chico- Estoy con vosotras, no te preocupes.

-Bien, pero nada de decírselo a tus primos- Pedía la rubia esta vez más tranquila- Si lo saben, nunca me dejarán acercarme a ella.

-Como quieras- Respondió Jake deteniéndose en frente de la casa de sus tíos- Uh, hola San.

-Hola cabeza roca-Respondió la latina- Tomad vuestros desayunos, ¿Dónde están Britt-Britt y Fabgay?

-Están corriendo, en cualquier momento pararán-Respondía Jake ignorando el sobrenombre- Dame eso, empieza a estirar, luego quiero que hagas unos abdominales y por último corre un rato hasta que llegan.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- Atacaba López- ¿Mi entrenador personal? Porque ni te pago, ni pienso hacerlo, así que déjame tranquila sentada aquí, disfrutando del poco sol que hay y tú come y corre.

-Sanny haz lo que Jackie ha dicho- aparecía una rubia detrás de la latina- Tenemos que entrenar, los bichos malos nos esperan, y nuestros papis vienen dentro de ¿Cuánto Jackie?

-Media hora Britt- Se reía el moreno- Hazle caso a Britt, Sanny, tenemos que entrenar.

-Cállate cabeza buque- Respondía Santana molesta- Ya voy Britt-Intentaba cambiar su tono a por uno más dulce al ver como recibía una mala mirada de su novia- Como esto y empiezo a estirar, te lo prometo.

-Quinnie, desayunemos un poco- Estiraba Brittany el brazo hacia un lado de la calle desierta y aparecía Quinn siendo agarrada- He escuchado que tu tripita rugía por comida.

-Como quieras Britt- Se deshacía del agarre Fabray- ¡Oh tostadas! ¡Genial!

Se sentaron todos a comer, riéndose de Santana que tenía que ponerse a hacer abdominales mientras ellos estiraban. Pasado un corto tiempo aparecieron Samuel y Noah que se pusieron a estirar y luego a correr un rato.

Eran las nueve cuando una furgoneta apareció por el final de la calle. Los chicos recogieron sus cosas de la calle y llamaron a Rachel que aún permanecía dentro de la casa para subir al vehículo.

Tras dos horas de viaje, los chicos llegaron a una sección del bosque mucho más alejada del lugar en el que entrenaban. Era una zona muy frondosa de arboles de un color verde oscuro, allí en el centro del lugar, se encontraba un edificio de paredes de cristal espejado, y arco de mármol en la parte de atrás. Los chicos fueron bajando de la furgoneta con sus mochilas y tras ellos iban los Berry que habían sido los elegidos en ir a recogerlos.

Dentro del edificio los chicos se separaron por género por un pasillo que tenía una bifurcación. Las chicas se fueron por la derecha y los chicos por la izquierda. Tras recorrer diez metros más de pasillo, entraron por una puerta donde se encontraban los vestuarios de mujeres, se cambiaron por sus trajes de lucha.

Salieron del vestuario y caminaron por otros pasillos hasta llegar a una sala de impoluto blanco donde se encontraban sus padres esperándolos y sus amigos. El padre de Quinn se puso delante de ellos y empezó a tocar el panel donde apareció un mapa holográfico.

-Chicos, hay problemas con las cámaras de neutralización de la zona d en la parte este y en la zona A en la parte sur, tenemos que conseguir unas pruebas orgánicas, para realizar el experimento que se encuentra en fase inicial - Señalaba en el mapa- Como necesitamos esto urgentemente, tenemos que enviar a alguien para que haga lo que necesitamos y ahí es dónde…

-Nosotros somos de protección señor Fabray- Interrumpía Rachel- Nosotros no podemos arreglarlo, ni recolectar pruebas, no tenemos esos conocimientos, aunque no dudo de las facultados de los chicos, no hemos entrenado para eso, no estoy segura de que sea buena idea que vayamos para no poder realizar nada y ponernos en peligro sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Señorita Berry, no me interrumpa- Lanzaba una mirada severa a la pequeña judía que volvía a su sitio e intentaba esconderse de él- Ustedes serán enviados con dos miembros de la Luz, la hija de Zeus y el hijo de Apolo. Su misión será mantenerlos con vida.

Jemma y Leo hacían presencia en la sala y saludaban a los chicos que tuvieron que contenerse para no saltar a abrazarlos.

-El equipo de Rachel formado por los elementos de fuego y agua irán con Jemma- Empezaba a explicar el señor Evans- Ellos se encargaran de la zona A, su prioridad principal será proteger a Jemma de todo lo que la pueda poner en peligro, ponga en peligro, Jemma se encargará de recoger las muestras que necesitamos para que se experimente.

-El equipo de Santana formado por los elementos de tierra y aire- Tomaba el relevo la señora Pierce- serán encargados de proteger a Leo, el pondrá en pleno funcionamiento la cámara de neutralización, vuestra mayor prioridad será mantenerlo con vida.

\- Cómo sabéis necesitamos las pruebas que va a conseguir la señorita Simmons para que podamos realizar más pastillas para volveros inmunes a ciertas sustancias que se encuentra en las criaturas- Continuaba explicando el padre de Quinn- Y necesitamos las cámaras para poder descontaminarnos para poder salir de cada zona. Después de explicaros esto, debéis prepararos para iros inmediatamente, a las doce necesitamos que paséis el Portal.

Cuando Russell Fabray se fue a una de las salas del centro, los chicos se levantaron a saludar rápidamente a sus amigos, para ir a coger sus cosas para partir.

-Increíble que tengamos una tecnología prácticamente futurista y sigamos usando walkie-talkies- Comentaba Quinn mientras metía los aparatos en su mochila- Es decir, ¡Tenemos relojes holográficos!

-Es por fidelidad- Dijo Fitz mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro- Y por fiabilidad, no podemos usar móviles, y no estamos seguros que tipo de señales hay, por lo que como siempre ha funcionado, pues ¿Por qué usar otros?

-Lo que digas- Respondía la rubia- ¡Vamos prepárate para entrar!

-Yo ya lo tengo hecho querida rubia, llevo una semana aquí preparándolo-Decía Leo- ¡vamos coge tus cosas tenemos que coger sitio en el Portal! Si tardas los mejores sitios ya estarán cogidos.

-Esto no es el cine Fitz- Respondía la rubia riéndonos- Anda vamos, que ya todos nos esperan. Como se nota que a Santana le hizo la mochila Rach, ella siempre es la última.

-¿Con qué Rach eh?- Se burlaba Leo en voz alta, casi gritando- No sabía que os habíais convertido en súper mejores amigas.

-¡Cállate Apolo sin oído musical!- Susurraba la animadora, mientras se iba donde los demás- Nos pueden escuchar, y no quiero.

-¡Eh! Lo de sin oído musical ha sido un golpe bajo- Cogía su mochila para seguir a la música- Tocar el violín es difícil, además, ya sé tocarlo, ya no hay instrumento que se me resista.

La rubia ignoró lo que decía su amigo y se coló entre Sam y Rachel, por lo que parecía el joven Evans estaba haciendo sentir incómoda a la pequeña judía, Jemma se les unió después ya que se había quedado hablando de Brittany y Fitz.

-¿Preparadas para entrar?- Preguntaba Jemma que se acercaba más al arco de mármol-Han dicho que tenemos que pasar el fin de semana allí y como el tiempo va diferente entonces estaremos más o menos un mes allí.

-¿Todo el fin de semana?- Preguntaba Rachel que se estaba durmiendo de pie- No creo que aguante mucho despierta.

-Fitz y yo hemos calculado que llegaremos de noche así que tendrás unos minutos reales y toda la noche allí para dormir- Explicaba la joven científica- Esto me recuerda, ¿Lleváis los dos relojes?

-Si, los lleva Rach y los otros dos los lleva Santana- Se metía en la conversación Sam- Por lo que no creo que nos podamos separar de ella.

-Boca trucha, ella sabe contestar sola- Miraba mal Quinn a Evans- No creo que puedas estar más pegado a ella.

-Vamos Fabray, deja de incordiar- Respondía Sam malhumorado- Sé que puede contestar sola.

-Rachel, dile que es un plasta- Incitaba Quinn a la morena- ¿Rachel? ¿Dónde está Rachel?

La pequeña diva al ver que empezaban una nueva discusión huyó disimuladamente y se puso junto a Jemma a esperar que el Portal se abriera, mientras se ponía hablar con sus amigos, ya todos estaban esperando a que se abriera el Portal.

-¡Mierda Rachel! Siempre me dejas hablando solo- Hablaba consigo mismo molesto- ¡Más te vale que sea la última vez!

-Te dejará solo cara pez- Le hablaba Quinn- Yo solo te aviso.

-Cállate de una vez- Decía Sam molesto enfrentando a Quinn que se disponía a unirse a sus amigos- Ella no es para ti ¿Vale?

-Quizás no- Respondía la animadora mientras esquivaba al rubio- Pero nunca será nada tuyo, más que un simple amigo, estás condenado a la Friendzone. Es más, yo tengo muchas más posibilidades que tú.

La rubia dejó al chico solo pensando y se acercó al arco de mármol, quedaba un minuto para las doce y ya se empezaba a vislumbrar el brillo por todo el arco que indicaba que iba a ser abierto.

Un minuto justo después, a las doce en punto se abría el portal, una luz cegadora dejó paso a un campo verde que se entendía frente a ellos, fueron entrando, hasta que todos estuvieron dentro y el Portal se cerró a sus espaldas creando la más absoluta oscuridad.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir tenemos media hora para dormir, pronto se hará de día, montad rápido la tienda de campaña- Empezaba a ordenar Jemma- No creo que Rach aguante mucho.

-Vamos Puck, haz caso a la jefa- Se burlaba Fitz- Empieza a montar las tiendas con Sam y Jake.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué nosotros?- Se quejaba Puck mientras sacaba las tiendas de la mochila- ¿Y las chicas? ¿Y tú? ¡Eres ingeniero!

-Deja de quejarte como un niño de cinco años Puckerman- Se sentaba en el suelo Santana- Haz lo que te han dicho, no hace falta que montes todas, como ha dicho la robot con aspecto de chica, vamos a ir por grupos.

Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo junto a Santana, que estaba ignorando las quejas de su primo, Fitz se puso a hablar con ellas ya que después de esa noche, se separarían para ir a sus áreas. Unos minutos después las tiendas estaban montadas y se echaron a dormir Rachel y Quinn que eran las que estaban más cansadas.

En la otra dimensión, el tiempo iba más despacio, pero para los que estaban allí dentro el tiempo pasaba un ritmo normal aunque no se viera igual desde fuera, pues lo que era treinta minutos en su dimensión en la dimensión Z, eran prácticamente doce horas, por lo que si iban a pasar el fin de semana allí eran un mes.

Ya era de día cuando se despertó Rachel, sus amigos aún seguían durmiendo, en un lado estaba Jemma que estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, y en el otro estaba Quinn que como cada vez que dormían juntas, estaba abrazándola.

-Quinnie, despierta- La movía suavemente la morena- Es hora de levantarse.

Al sentir el movimiento, Jemma se despertó pero no quiso moverse porque le parecía dulce como su amiga trataba a la chica que decía detestar.

-Rach no, quiero seguir durmiendo- Susurraba con voz ronca la animadora, a la vez que apretaba más fuerte a Rachel- Sé que tú también quieres.

-Quinnie, vamos- Sonreía la morena- Despierta, venga va.

-Vale, como quieras- se desperezaba Quinn- hay que despertar a Jemma.

-Jemma está despierta hace rato- Decía Rachel sorprendiendo a ambas- Se despierta con cualquier rato, pero como es una cotilla, quería ver que hacíamos si pensábamos que estaba dormida.

Las tres se despertaron y fueron a llamar a los otros que seguían dormidos excepto por Fitz que las estaba esperando afuera. Se despidieron de los chicos para separarse e ir a áreas, después de unas amenazas por parte de Santana, para que nada le pasara a su prima.

-Tu prima es un poco dramática Rachel- decía Jemma que hacia su camino junto a ellas- ¿Quién ha dejado guiar al rubio?

-Es mi prima, el drama lo llevamos en la sangre- Respondía la morena con una sonrisa- Sam ha decidido, tomar la delantera por si había peligro.

-Entonces que hace Quinn con nosotras- Miraba a la rubia que llevaba el walkie-talkie en su mano derecha- No es que me queje, pero ella no está para protegernos.

-Si, si que lo estoy, pero si me voy con boca trucha delante- Explicaba Quinn- Os dejaría desprotegida aquí detrás.

-¡Mierda!-Gritaba Sam por delante, estaba siendo por un monstruo de gran tamaño con dientes puntiagudos y muy peludo- ¡Quinn ten cuidado allí atrás!

Quinn encerró a las chicas en un círculo de fuego mientras evitaba que unos tipos de águilas con largas zarpas entraran en la zona de protección que había creado alrededor de las chicas.

Sam y Quinn se juntaron, y se intercambiaron los monstruos. Para Sam era más fácil disparar balas de agua al aire que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque fuera buena, sabía que Quinn era mejor, disparaba a las aves que sobrevolaban el circulo donde permanecían las chicas, aunque sabía que se podían defender, tampoco quería correr el riesgo, daba a cada bicho justo en el blanco provocando que cayeran al suelo y se deshicieran en el suelo. Quinn sin embargo, estaba intentando que el fuego se extendiera por aquel ser que ahora la agarraba por el cuello, consiguió levantar una pierna para apoyarse en los brazos del monstruo y le golpeó con su puño ardiendo la cara, consiguió que la soltara, saltó y le golpeó hasta tirarlo en el suelo indefenso, entonces empezó a quemarlo hasta que solo quedaron sus cenizas.

Cuando vieron que el peligro había pasado, dejaron salir a las chicas del círculo de fuego que Quinn había creado.

-¿Estáis bien?-Se acercaba preocupada la rubia- ¿Os han herido?

-Estamos bien- La tranquilizaba Jemma- Pero tu no tanto, y puedo ver que Sam tiene algunas heridas por toda la espalda. Rachel encárgate de curar a Quinn y yo me encargo de Sam.

-Vamos Quinn-La arrastraba la morena hacia donde habían dejado las mochilas Sam y Quinn- Yo me encargo de todo Jemma, cuida de Sammy.

La pequeña judía en el suelo y obligó a la rubia a sentarse en frente de ella. Sacó una de las vitaminas que tenían y la aplastó hasta quedó solo un polvo, luego lo mezclo con un paco de alcohol, hasta que quedó como una pasta. Se dedicó a ponerle despacio y con delicadeza por la cara de la animadora, que se había quedado hipnotizada mirando a la morena frente a ella, de vez en cuando sentía el aliento de la chica que olía a fresas, ya que la chica le soplaba cuando hacia una mueca de dolor. Estuvieron así hasta que la rubia ya se había regenerado para que no quedaran marcas de nada, entonces, Rachel le cogió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse para continuar el camino.

Unas dos horas de camino después los chicos hicieron un parón para comer algo.

-Estoy agotada, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- Se quejaba Jemma- El deporte no es lo mío, no quiero caminar más.

-Veamos, para llegar a la zona A son cinco horas reales- Empezaba a calcular la morena- Por lo que son unos cuatro días y medio en la realidad Z, pues así por encima nos quedan unos cuatro días.

-¡No! No creo que pueda más- Se quejaba la científica- Oh mira esto.

Jemma se levantó de donde se había tirado a descansar y se fue tras unos matorrales.

-¿Dónde vas Jemma?- Se levantaba corriendo Sam- No puedes ir sola.

-¿Jemma siempre es así?- Le preguntaba Quinn a Rachel que estaba sentada a su lado- ¿Siempre es tan impulsiva?

-Jemma no es una persona impulsiva- Le explicaba la morena Pero cuando algo le llama la tención no puede evitar a acercarse y mirar lo que es. Ella no le da la importancia al dicho de "La curiosidad mató al gato"

-¡Pero murió sabiendo!-Gritaba Jemma desde atrás de alguno de los arbusto- ¡Justo lo que buscaba! ¡Rach trae mi mochila!

Rachel se levantó seguida de Quinn y llevó la mochila a su propietaria. Cuando llegaron, vieron como Jemma estaba agachada a ras de suelo, y le pasaron la mochila, cuando alzó la vista hacia sus amigas les enseñó como había metido en un botecito una masa viscosa de color púrpura.

Siguieron caminando en busca de algún lugar para acampar, Sam montó las tiendas de campaña e hizo guardia, mientras las chicas se iban a dormir.

Rachel se acomodó en medio de las chicas y se fue quedando dormida cuando sintió que unos brazos la apretaban hacia ella, lo último que sintió fue como le dejaban un beso en la comisura de los labios.


End file.
